I'll give you a kiss!
by SlytherinTribute
Summary: Working as an auror is not a risk free job, Harry knew that but he never expected that being turned into a toddler is one of those risks! No memories of being the chosen one, Harry's defenseless against the world until Draco decided to take care of him, not knowing that the child he just took in was his arch-enemy Harry Potter! Will love finally bring them together? Possible OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. _**

* * *

><p>"You're going to regret this, Potter!" A wounded man spat, as he was hauled away by 2 Aurors.<p>

Harry smirked and placed his hands in his pocket, turning his back to the criminal. He was used to being threatened by lunatics such as that so he wasn't bothered by it at all. He gave out a loud yawn, his arms outstretched above his head, he wanted to go home immediately after a long hard day at work; which consisted of mainly running, dodging, and hexing a criminal.

'_A bath would be really great right now.'_ He thought as he sauntered to the apparation point.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely Sunday morning and the sun was shining brightly, birds singing melodically, the cool, crisp wind hushed to the trees making its leaves sway gently along with it. Harry opened the window to feel the fresh gush of wind to his face, he breathed in the crisp air that smelled like pine. It was a perfect day for a stroll in the woods.<p>

Harry grabbed his emerald green coat and headed outside. These past few days were bliss. He didn't have any missions and he was given the week off his job, nothing could be much more relaxing than this. Lately he has been chasing criminals non-stop that he hadn't had a moment to breathe in air and calm himself down. Now, that was all he was doing, keeping calm and taking in the serenity of the scenery. Harry Potter's home was located at a semi-secluded place, which was quite a bit far from the city and quite near the vast, beautiful woods. It was so peaceful and quiet that sometimes it felt like he was the only one in the world. He was having a pleasant time taking in the beauty of his surroundings when his stomach started to protest in hunger. Harry chuckled to himself and headed for the direction to his house.

The black-haired lad stood in front of his house, taking a moment to admire the structure of his home. He was contended with having a bungalow house since he was living alone; he decided to go with glass instead of wall for his home because it gave him a sense of freedom, but he still valued his privacy and for that, he hanged a grass-green curtain around the glass walls to cover up the view inside his house.

After he was done admiring his home, he went inside and fixed himself some waffle and fruits; Harry wasn't exactly a good cook, but he learned enough from the Dursleys to feed himself acceptable food. Life was perfect. He didn't have anything to worry about anymore. The war was over and Voldemort's gone, there's nothing to worry about anymore... well except for his job that is. But even with the constant danger and threats, he liked being an Auror, he wasn't the type to just laze around all day and read some stuff over. Harry wanted thrill and something that requires body movement; well maybe it just comes from being a marauder such as his dad and godfather.

"Ahh~ I'm a bit bored..." he said out loud as he leaned back on the dining chair; he glanced at his watch and saw that it was quarter to 11. There was nothing in particular that he had to do for today. He sighed and debated against himself whether to go outside and spend some time mingling with fellow wizards or stay at home and bore himself to death; seeing that he only had 2 choices and one of them was crap, he decided to go for his first choice. He wasn't exactly excited over this but he figured it could pass some amount of time so he dragged his feet to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He used magic to get dressed and apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Harry, a dark brooding wizard has been watching him and he had a plan that could destroy the raven-haired lad. He held a vial that contained a green substance that had streams of silver all over it, in front of his face. <em>'It's payback time, Potter!'<em> he thought to himself as he sneered and apparated away.

The young lad wondered what he should do. It was stupid to go to Diagon alley without anything to do in mind. Harry sighed deeply and placed his hands in his pocket. As he strode in the alley, people greeted him as they recognize him as their savior who defeated you-know-who. Harry couldn't help but feel happy and proud at himself, all those people practically worshiped him whenever they caught sight of him and that never gets old; he hated to admit it but he somehow loved the attention given to him. Well, that's the Potter gene for you.

He decided to stop at the quidditch shop for a moment and bought some few types of equipment for his broom; Harry still played some quidditch. His backyard was big enough to accommodate 2 hoops and it was spacious enough to have a small match. Whenever the Weasleys visited, he would have a short game with Ron, George and Ginny. Harry thought fondly of Ginny, they weren't together anymore but there were no hard feelings between them; you could say that it was a mutual break-up. When Harry finally realized that he was gay, he immediately told Ginny and he was shocked that Ginny simply smiled at him and smacked him on the head with her fist, telling him that it had been so obvious. The red-haired girl also claimed that it felt like their relationship was more like being siblings than lovers so they decided to go on with that. It had felt great to have a sister, other than Hermione. Having discovered that he was gay, Harry tried going out with a guy but after a month of going out, the guy dumped him because Harry refused to have sex.

By the time his stomach started rumbling, it was already 1pm in the afternoon. He decided he wanted something greasy for a change so he went to a pub where they served all kinds of greasy and fatty foods. People greeted him as he entered the pub and the barmaid graciously offered him the best seat in the house. Once he ordered his food, a male server came to him and offered him a pint of butterbeer. Of course, Harry accepted it thankfully and not just because it was on the house... well okay, he accepted it because it was on the house.

'_Enjoy your last moments, Potter. If one drop of this poison can kill you in a matter of hours then I wonder what a whole vial can do to you.' _He eyed Harry Potter and chuckled maliciously.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, his lunch was served cheerfully by a young energetic lady. Ah yes, lunch. Greasy, fatty lunch; just as he wanted. He ordered a whole platter of fish and fries with a side order of mozzarella sticks and a slice of white-cheese pizza. That was a lot to devour but who cares? He didn't have to worry about money since he had enough to buy off the whole pub and he wasn't on some any kind of diet so what the hell, he could eat all he want. Some grunts and burps later, Harry had finished eating his heart-attack-on-a-table lunch and he downed it with butterbeer, with a contented sigh as he drank the last gulp. He took a breath for a second before reaching for his money pouch. The young lad almost lost his lunch when he bent down. He felt a tinge of guilt for abusing his body like that so he told himself to walk around till sunset to burn out even just a quarter of the fat he consumed. No more dinner for him, of course. He called the barmaid, paid his bill, thanked her for the free butterbeer and left without glancing back.<p>

The barmaid raised her brow in question when she realized that Harry Potter just thanked her for a free butterbeer that the pub doesn't even serve.

* * *

><p>Shit. It hurts. It was a bad idea to eat so much greasy food at once, he thought. He clenched his stomach tightly and staggered to a dark alleyway. His stomach was burning and his head felt like it was being brutally torn open, it was painful... so damn... painful.<p>

"AHHH!" Harry screamed in pain. His whole body trembled causing his knees to give out. This wasn't a normal stomach pain, no it couldn't be, and it was too much torturous to be one. He bit his lip and curled up on the cold hard ground. The pain was unbearable, it burns, his whole body burns, even his organs and bones burned. What the bloody hell was happening?

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed again as a wave of excruciating pain shot through his whole body, numbing his limbs. "Hurts... ugh... help... " Were the last words he was able to utter before he passed out, convulsing on the floor in agony.

* * *

><p>"Hey there little guy, what happened to you?" a soft voice asked.<p>

Harry looked up to see a beautiful blonde man leaning in front of him. The man had stunning gray eyes and porcelain white skin. The man looked at him with worry and concern and Harry could not help but think the man was really pretty.

The pretty man asked him again when he didn't respond. "Are you alright? Where are your parents?"

Harry tilted his head in thought. Where were his parents? His Uncle and Auntie said that they were dead.. so.. He didn't have any.

"Dead... My mommy and daddy are both dead." Harry answered with his little voice.

"Oh.." The pretty man looked sorry.

The kid was just like him, all alone and abandoned. Draco felt sorry for him. The boy had an unruly black hair and emerald green eyes, which looked really familiar, and for some odd reason he felt some sort of fondness for the boy.

"What's your name?" Draco asked kindly.

"Uncle and Auntie calls me Harry." The boy replied, making Draco gasp. He was caught off guard by Harry's answer; Draco wasn't expecting to hear his previous arch nemesis name all of a sudden, especially from that young boy. Draco smiled at him and lightly patted Harry's hair, he now knew why the boy looked really familiar; the kid looked a lot like Harry Potter.

"Well, Harry, where are your aunt and uncle?" The blonde questioned, earning a worried look from the little boy.

Harry glanced around the unfamiliar area, he didn't know where he was and he couldn't even remember how he got there. Young Harry came to a conclusion that he was lost and all alone in an unknown place. No... what will he do? Are the Dursleys finally fed of him? Did he do anything wrong? Wasn't he being a good boy?. He suddenly felt terrified, if he was already thrown away, what would he do?, where would he stay?, how will he get food?

At that, Harry started crying.

"Oh shit!" Draco panicked. The last thing he needed right now was a lost little boy crying in front of him without him knowing what to do. "No, shh.. it's alright, I'll help you find them." He cooed.

Harry looked up at the pretty man for a brief moment and something inside him told him that the pretty man could be trusted.

"They.. they don't want Harry," He sobbed. "They lock up Harry under the stairs in the dark and—" Harry paused to breathe. "and they don't give me food and—and!" He started chocking. Harry was so scared and confused right now. He didn't want to go back to the Dursleys but he didn't want to wander off the streets forever either, he didn't know what to do anymore.

Draco frowned upon hearing what the boy said; he couldn't believe what that boy went through! And by the love of Merlin the poor boy was being abused at such a young age! Well that explains the baggy clothes.

Harry continued to weep from both fear and confusion. It wasn't the first time that he was left alone like that. One time, when the Dursleys took him out with them to the grocery because the cat lady couldn't take care of him, they forgot him in the middle of the grocery and drove home without him. He was lucky that a kind lady offered him help and she happened to be acquainted with the Dursleys so he was safely returned home. Now was a lot different, he was in a scary dark place without even knowing how he got there.

The pretty man spoke again and what he said turned around Harry's mood completely.

"Would you like to come with me to my mansion?" the pretty man asked him with a smile and dried his tears with a hanky that smelled like autumn air.

Harry chuckled and hugged the man's neck tightly and buried his little face there. He nodded in confirmation and felt the man lift him up. He wasn't going back to the Dursleys anymore! He was going with the nice pretty man and for the first time in his young life, he felt free and happy. He snuggled closer to the pretty man.

Draco couldn't help but think that Harry's actions were adorable. It was clear that the boy craved love and affection and Draco was determined, for once in his life, to make someone happy.

He stroked Harry's hair gently and remembered that he hadn't introduced himself yet so he told him his name and felt the boy smile on his neck. Then a question suddenly popped in his mind, "Harry, how old are you?" he asked without removing the boy's face from his neck.

"5." Harry answered sleepily. His eyes were drooping and his grip was loosening, he felt really sleepy all of a sudden.

Draco noticed the change in the boy's breathing and found it amusing that someone fell asleep in his arms. '_Why am I doing this?'_ He thought, with a smile on his face. Harry purred against him. '_I hope I don't regret this.'_

With all things set, Draco apparated back to his Manor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Thank you all so much for reading this story! :)) please don't forget to leave a review _

**_HELLO! :D I changed Harry's age because apparently 8 is too old to be cutesy and all that stuff. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Sorry! I know it's been a while since I last updated TT_TT I had a very bad case of writer's block so yeah... and also, college has been really really busy ;_; _

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING_**

* * *

><p>Harry thought that he was probably the unluckiest kid on the planet; a couple that had a pig for a son raised him and treated him like a pest that they were forced to take care of. For a young child like him, it felt like he was unwanted, it felt like he had no reason to exist and that nobody loved him. He had no parents and his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't tell him where they went, whenever he asks for his parents, he would get an answer like "Dead," "Gone," "Freaks," but Harry doesn't understand any of those. In such a young age, he was forced to teach himself how to speak by listening to the Dursleys talk; worst part is, he wasn't taught how to read so by the age of 5, Harry still couldn't recognize a letter.<p>

Why did his parents leave him to the Dursleys? Did they get tired of him? Was he a bad boy before? All these thoughts crossed his mind when his uncle called him a "freak."

But now Harry found himself sitting in a pool-sized bathtub full of pink liquid with lots of bubbles that smelled so much like flowers. His savior, Draco, stripped him off his clothes as soon as he woke up and he insisted on a bath, claiming that the street Harry was lying on earlier was filthy. There was no struggle at all on Harry's part since it was his first time being cared for by someone.

There was nothing in Harry's body that suggests any form of physical abuse, much to Draco's relief. Still, he had absolutely no plan of returning the young lad to his previous guardians; he wasn't dumb enough to put a lamb back to a lion's cage.

"Wah! Pretty!" Harry giggled. He was playing with the bubbles and each time he blows it off his small hands, they flew away and popped on the wall. It was the first time Harry got to play with bubbles in bath and he was very happy with it, so happy that he absolutely can't stop giggling and smiling!

"Is it your first time in a bubble bath?" Draco asked, smiling at the adorableness of the little kid as he played in the bathtub.

Harry was too pre-occupied in playing with the bubbles to come up with an answer longer than 'yup.' The blonde decided to put off the hundred questions he was dying to ask Harry until after his bath, he didn't want to disturb the little kid and besides, it was quite amusing to watch Harry play in the bath.

A bubble was floating in front of Harry and it suddenly came too close to his nose and popped; it made Harry squeal and trash his arms around in surprise. Draco chuckled at this adorable sight but stopped when he got a splash of water on his face. Now, it was Harry's turn to chuckle at Draco's wet state.

"Are you laughing at me?" Draco asked playfully. Harry grinned and nodded in reply and that's when Draco tackled him, falling in the water fully clothed, and started tickling him on the sides. The blonde didn't care if he got wet; all that mattered now was making Harry laugh.

After a minute or so, the tickling had already stopped but the two were still in a fit of giggles. Draco cradled Harry in his arms; he was still fully clothed so Harry's bare skin clung on his wet shirt, making it feel uncomfortable between the two of them. The blonde decided that it was enough soaking in the bath and it's about time for them to eat dinner. He stood up, opting Harry to do the same. The boy obediently followed, but his emerald eyes lingered on the bathtub as if he was leaving a friend behind.

A smile tugged on the corner of Draco's lips. "Hey, don't worry little one, you'll get another chance tomorrow." He told Harry sweetly; something about the kid brought out such gentleness within him and he is yet to know the reason how Harry does it.

* * *

><p>"Yum!" Everyone had a first time for everything and it was Harry's first time to eat something so delicious as much as he can, without shark-like eyes watching his every bite. It was pure bliss to taste something as flavorful as the food served before him and he couldn't thank Draco enough for giving him such a sweet experience. Draco also dressed him in a blue sleepwear that fit him perfectly unlike the second hand clothes handed down to him from Dudley.<p>

All Draco was doing at the moment was watch Harry eat his food ever so graciously and deliciously. The way the kid looked when he was told that he could eat anything on the table was unforgettable, it was as if he was given a present he had been feverishly begging for from his parents, and being the one who triggered such an expression felt surprisingly amazing for someone like him; and all it took was food.

Once Harry was done eating, Draco decided that it was the time to ask the questions that were buzzing in his mind. He started with the question that entered his mind when he first laid eyes on the kid. "Are you by any chance, related to Harry Potter?" he finally asked.

Harry gave him a curious look before answering: "No."

Draco unconsciously gave Harry an incredulous look as though it was nearly impossible that they weren't related because 'his' Harry really looked like a younger version of his archenemy, Harry Potter. He fumbled for another explanation in his brain as to why the two looked so similar without being related and he found none. "What's your parent's names then?" Draco asked.

Harry didn't answer immediately. An empty silence hung over the air briefly before being broken by Harry's voice, "Aunt and Uncle never told me their names. Sorry." It was fairly easy to tell that Harry was truly sorry for his lack of knowledge about his parents, and Draco didn't like the sudden pang of guilt that hit him, he hadn't anticipated that the boy wouldn't know his own parent's name. Harry's guardians took their abuse to a whole new level, depriving the kid of something as simple as his parent's name was unforgivable! If those hooligans ever show up to claim Harry they would immediately be sent to Azkaban.

"No, it's alright, none of it is your fault, Harry." Draco replied. "What's the name of your aunt and uncle?"

"Aunt Petunia Dursley and Uncle Vernon Dursley." Harry answered blankly as though the mere action of saying their names aloud was tormenting him. The happiness he felt earlier was now completely gone at the mention of his guardian's names.

The blonde placed a hand under his chin as a gesture that he was thinking deeply. _'Dursley, I've never heard that name before in the wizarding community... could it be?' _

"Are they muggles?" He asked. If his hunch was right then that explains why Harry was being abused. Ever since the medieval times or even before that Muggles are known to treat Wizards like vermin.

"Muggles?" Harry repeated, completely confused by the word.

_Oh._ "Do they have magic?" The blonde changed his question.

"No..."

'_That confirms it. Then how did he end up in Diagon Alley? He can't be traveling there all by himself. And if his guardians were muggles they wouldn't be able to access Diagon alley... so how... Unless there was someone else with Harry, but if there was, then why was he abandoned in the dark alley?' _Something was very off; there were so many things to think about that and he's starting to get a headache.

"Sleepy.." Harry mumbled, his eyes drooping.

Draco noticed this and stood up from his chair. Whatever it was that he still had to ask can be put off until later, it was getting late and kids need their sleep. "Let's go, I'll take you to your bedroom."

Harry nodded absently and followed Draco when he started walking out of the dining room. Just as they left the room, house elves popped in to clean up their plates.

* * *

><p>If he weren't so sleepy, he would be running around the huge room right now. Harry's eyes were giving out but that wasn't enough to cancel his excitement. He was still very sleepy but he forced his eyes to open wide so he can take in the beauty of the room. The walls were covered with pale green wallpaper with a floral pattern drawn in a darker shade of green and a crystal chandelier hung from the decorative ceiling. He shifted his gaze to the far right corner of the room and saw a sitting area with an unlit fireplace. And on the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Draco approach a huge bed draped with golden satin sheets and a burgundy coverlet, and silver plush pillows were arranged fashionably on top of it. The room had much other furniture that are yet to catch his attention, but examining all of it can wait until tomorrow, all Harry wanted to do right now was sleep, the bed was so inviting that it's hard to stay awake any longer.<p>

A smile tugged on the corner of Draco's lips, he walked to Harry, who was standing in awe in the middle of room and took his hand to guide him to the bed. Harry was too small to climb the bed or the bed was just too big for Harry to climb it but never mind that, he lifted Harry from the floor and sat him down on the bed. He had arranged it in a way the all Harry needed to do was to lie down and be tucked in by him. Harry fell asleep the moment his head his the soft cushiony pillow. Carried away by the moment, Draco bent down and gave Harry a gentle goodnight kiss on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Draco went to his own chambers (which was 3 doors away from Harry's room) and prepared himself for bed. He was staring blankly on the wall when a knock came from the door. He wondered if it was Harry but then a squeaky voice of a house elf said: "Master, if you would not mind sir, Silya has something to show Draco Malfoy sir."<p>

"Enter." He said sternly. Silya, the house elf bowed to Draco as a sign of respect and waited for her master to speak.

"What is it that you want to show me?"

"Master, the house elves in charge of washing clothes has found this," The house elf presented Draco a wand and a shrunken box. ", Inside the pocket of Master's young guest."

Draco eyed the items on Silya's hands. Something about the wand looked hauntingly familiar but he was too tired to remember where he saw it. He ordered the house elf to place it on top of his desk. After doing what her Master ordered, Silya bowed once again and waited to be dismissed. The blonde simply waved his hand, signaling the house elf to leave and Silya apparated out of the room.

He stared at the wand for a while, lost in his own thoughts. As more minutes pass by, he became restless and placed the wand inside the desk's drawer and decided to go to Harry's room to check up on him.

"_Auntie, where's my mommy and daddy?" _ _Harry asked, his eyes glinting with excitement. _

_Petunia snickered and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "They're dead." Her voice was toneless._

"_Dead? What is that?"_

"_Gone. Not here. Not coming."_

"_Where are they then?"_

"_I don't know and I don't care."_

_Harry looked at his aunt with curiosity. He didn't understand anything his Auntie was saying. She kept telling him that his mommy and daddy are gone and not coming back but where did they go? Why did they leave him behind?_

"_Auntie, why did mommy and daddy left me behind?" asked Harry. _

"_Well, that's because they hate you! You useless little freak." Spat Vernon bitterly as he came out of the kitchen from behind his wife._

"_T-they hate me?" Harry asked dejectedly. _

"_Of course they do! I mean who wouldn't? You're a little freak who absolutely can't do anything proper! You're a pest in this household and you better be thankful that we share you our food and provide you a room!" _

"_Vernon, I think that's enough." Petunia said._

"_No Petunia! This child needs to learn his place!" Vernon exclaimed. "Nobody here on earth loves you boy! Your parents are dead because of their own freakiness and you happen to be a freak just like them!"_

"_Vernon, that's enough," she repeated, turning to Harry. "You, go back to your cupboard and don't come out until we call you."_

_Harry obeyed and then he started crying. Nobody loved him, nobody was coming for him, his parents left him because he was weird and they didn't love him. Why was he born then? If nobody wanted him, then he shouldn't have been born in the first place. So why? Why was he here? Was he a very bad boy before and now he was being punished? What did he do to deserve this? All he wanted was a mommy and daddy who will play with him and take him out to the park to play and be happy together, that was all he wanted.. So why? Why can't he have it? _

"_I don't want to be here anymore." Harry sobbed._

* * *

><p><em>Oh no<em>, Draco thought. Harry was crying in his sleep and it seemed like he was having a nightmare. The poor kid was wincing and sobbing in his sleep and Draco's heart throbbed in pain.

_What kind of childhood did this kid went through? _He asked himself. Draco wasn't normally concerned with things about other people but this kid was strangely an exception. He felt himself drawn towards the boy; Harry had a very eerie resemblance to his archenemy and the savior of the wizardry world: Harry Potter. Was he the child of Potter? The last time an article was written about Potter, he was working as an Auror and he was currently living alone somewhere a bit far away, and as far as Draco was concerned Harry Potter was still alive so if he had a kid, that Potter will surely not do this to his own son. So why does the kid have so much resemblance to Harry Potter? And wait, what was he thinking? He did not just think that he was drawn towards the boy because he looked like Potter! No sodding way! He must have mis—

Suddenly, Harry let out small whimper, breaking Draco's train of thought.

"Shh. It's alright." Draco picked Harry up from the bed, the boy's small frame fitting perfectly inside his arms, he rocked Harry gently as to not wake him up but still sooth him from the nightmare. But even though Draco was being as gentle as he can, the child woke up and his eyes opened and then lingered on Draco's face for a minute as if Harry was remembering whom the man was.

"D-draco?" Harry asked, his voice shaking a bit. He snuggled closer to the blonde's chest and buried his face there, taking in the sweet scent of his savior. Everything was still a big blur to Harry, added with waking up from a very bitter memory, which happened not so long ago. He didn't like not remembering what happened to him before he woke up in the dark place, it made him feel like this was all a dream and when he opens his eyes again he will awake inside his dark, small and cold cupboard. Everything was confusing; did he want to be here or did he want to be back to the familiar yet torturous house of the Dursleys? He barely knew his savior yet he trusts him completely and that threw him off his comfort zone.

"Please don't leave me." He whimpered, clutching Draco's shirt tightly.

His heart melted upon hearing that simple request and whatever was nagging at him that he shouldn't be acting like this was completely obliterated. Draco held Harry closer to him and kissed the top of his head. It's too late, after spending some time with this kid, he had fallen in love with him. There was something unexplainable between them, it's like there's a deep connection between them that has been there for a long time already but it was quite hard to determine what kind of connection and how long it has been there; and that scared him. Everything about Harry reminded him of Harry Potter, and the love he feels for the child scared him in ways that even he didn't understand.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go. You can go back to sleep now, I promise there won't be anymore nightmares."

"Will you sleep with me?"

"Of course."

They lay in bed together; Harry sleeping peacefully inside Draco's protective arms and all the other things was entirely forgotten, including the wand and the box.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Phew~ I'm afraid that's it for now ^^ I apologize for updating very late and also if there are any mistakes please forgive me (-_-|||) I hope I was able to convey whatever I wanted to convey to my readers :)) ahahaha. please stay tuned for more and don't forget to leave some suggestions or comments! :) thank you :D_

_I would like to thank the following for helping me get my confidence back, thanks to them I was able to continue my fanfiction! :D_

**_areader, Zorua, dreamerx, and to all others who reviewed ^^ thank you so much for your support! it meant a lot to me ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello guys~! Thanks for waiting!_**_ **Our school's second sem starts tomorrow, well actually, it started today but I completely lost track of date so I missed it and spent the day finishing this chapter!**_** ahahaha.**

**_It is very important that you guys read the author's note below :) _**

_**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING.**_

* * *

><p>Harry once again found himself immersed in a relaxing bubble bath, but this time he wasn't alone. Behind him was a stark naked Draco Malfoy, leaning on the edge of the pool-sized tub, he faced the young boy and watched him in fascination as the kid try to pop all the floating bubbles he could reach.<p>

The young boy turned his head around and looked at Draco with so much adoration. He's never seen anyone as pretty as Draco before, but there was something that bothered Harry about the blonde's body; there was a huge scar on Draco's chest and for some odd reason, he feels guilty whenever he looks at it.

"Draco, where did you get hurt?" Harry asked, he swam to Draco and brushed his hand against the scar to point out what he meant.

'_From a guy who looks exactly like you, Harry.' _Draco chuckled at the irony of this. "From an old... acquaintance."

It was around 3 years ago when he received that scar from Potter in the girl's bathroom. He was crying from all things thrown at him at once, and unfortunately for him, Potter was the one who found him at his moment of weakness. Draco thought bitterly of the memory as he remembered vaguely how Harry Potter looked when he realized that he almost killed him. The usual fire in his emerald eyes were replaced with a dark shadow-like hue that screamed fear; He had always wondered why Harry Potter was terrified from almost killing him, shouldn't he be happy that his arch enemy was dying? Why was he so scared back then? Was it because he was afraid that it would tarnish his whole 'Chosen One' façade? No one would actually care if the son of Lucius Malfoy were to be killed, not when the whole wizarding world knows that his father was a loyal dog of Voldemort's. Or was it because he cared about him? '_No sodding way.' _He thought.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Your scar," Harry traced his hand against Draco's scar gently. Why did it bother him so much?

"No." The blonde answered simply, gazing at Harry's face. Potter's face suddenly flashed in his mind and he quickly shook it off. Why was he thinking about that bloody git at this kind of moment? Oh wait, it's because the child in front of him is the splitting image of Harry sodding Potter! Great, his thoughts were being sarcastic. That's a great sign that his sanity is slipping.

"Why did your old a—acquatace hurt you?" The boy said, stumbling on the word 'acquaintance' which he didn't know the meaning of.

Draco snickered. '_Acquatace'_ he repeated in his mind, making it harder to suppress a laugh. "Harry, it's Acquaintance"

"A- acquae—" Harry's eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "—atnce"

Draco coughed awkwardly to hide away his laughter. '_So cute!'_ he thought. It was fun watching the boy struggle saying a word. He pulled Harry closer to him so that the boy was sitting on his lap and his arms were around him. "A-cq-u-a-n-t-a-n-ce."

"Nya~" Harry just pouted without trying again. No way he was going to be able to say that hard word!

"Need to teach you more words then, before I send you to school." Draco said, thankful for the change of topic, he didn't want to discuss to the boy that at that time they were trying to kill each other.

"School?" The boy suddenly perked up. "That's where Harry can play and make friends!" He said cheerfully, spreading his arms out to help Draco imagine the place.

"Yeah." Draco chuckled. He noticed that boy's use of his name when he address to himself and he can't help but wonder where Harry picked that up. "Harry, can you use "Me" instead of "Harry" whenever you address yourself?"

"Me? But Harry is Harry, not me." The boy tilted his head in confusion.

"No, people usually use 'me' rather than their names."

"Wha? Me is Harry?"

"Yes."

"Me is hungry!" Harry said.

"No, instead of me, use 'I am'" _Ow_.. _headache... _

"I am is hungry?" Things just got a lot more confusing.

"No, if you're going to use I am, then you have to remove the 'is' "

"I am hungry?"

"That's right!" Draco smiled. This kid has a lot to learn; should he hire a private tutor? Or should he just teach Harry himself?

"Then who is Harry now?"

"What?"

"If Harry is I am then who is Harry?"

"What?"

Private Tutor it is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 days later <strong>_

"Harry, this is Astoria Greengrass." Draco said. A woman dressed in black showed up behind Draco. "She will be your private tutor from now on."

Harry stared up the woman who was smiling down at him; somehow he didn't like her. There was something about that smile and that flimsy dress that suggested trouble.

Astoria crouched down to be on the same level as Harry. "Hello, I'm Astoria, nice to meet you!" _brat._

He was now staring face to face with the unpleasant lady and he didn't know what to do or what to say, why did Draco allow her to come here? Harry looked up at Draco for help.

"Well, Harry, what do you say?" The blonde asked, motioning for Harry to speak.

"...Hello, Astoria." Harry said timidly, he looked down on the floor and it was suddenly so interesting that he couldn't bring himself to look up.

"Aw, he really looks like Harry Potter! how cute! Look he's shy!" Astoria giggled; she stood up and faced Draco. "Don't worry Dray! By the time I'm done with him he would be as educated as a Malfoy!" She said enthusiastically.

"I chose you because you're the only educator I trust enough right now to enter the Manor. Don't disappoint me, Astoria." Draco said sternly. If there was more choice he wouldn't have went with Astoria but seeing that Harry is already almost part of the Malfoy family, he couldn't risk having people harm and kidnap him for ransom.

"Oh come now Drakie~ Don't you trust my skills? Not only am I good in teaching, but I'm also good in _you-know-what._" Astoria said seductively, winking at Draco.

"That's all in the past." The blonde answered coldly, he walked past Astoria and picked up Harry, who was still fascinated by the floor. "Now Harry, listen to what Astoria says and be a good boy ok?" He said, suddenly changing his tone to a gentler one.

Harry nodded albeit hesitantly and gave Draco a peck on the cheek. Draco flashed a gentle smile and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead before putting him down.

Astoria who was watching from behind, sneered at the bad taste of showing their affection to one another.

The blonde gave Astoria one last stern look that said: '_Don't do anything stupid.'_ And left the room to resume his work.

The door closed with a click and Astoria's features completely changed, from smiling happily to annoyed and impatient. She turned to face Harry and glared at the young lad. "You! Who do you think you are just barging in Draco's life like this!" She suddenly exclaimed loud enough to startle Harry who was looking at her helplessly.

Oh no, not again. He's going to go through another one again. Wasn't he safe here?

"Hmph. Anyway, at least I got to go back to Draco's side again, so for now I'll bear the torment of teaching you. But after I get my hands back on Draco, you will be out of the picture as soon as possible." The brunette said evilly as she glared intently at Harry. No boy is going to be on her way back to Draco's heart!

The raven-haired boy started shaking violently as he felt the dread coming his way. Astoria looked at him the same way as when his Uncle Vernon was about to beat him to a bleeding pulp. He's not safe here. He's going to get hurt again! No! _'Draco..'_ he thought as his tears welled up.

"Don't you dare tell on me! Well, even if you do, do you really think that Draco would believe a mere child like you who selfishly barged in his life?" Astoria threatened.

'_Selfish.' _There it was again, one of those many cruel words that haunted him.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let us start your studies! I heard from Draco that you have to learn everything from the start because you are really _stupid._" She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Harry knew that a whole new nightmare was about to begin.

* * *

><p>It was already nighttime when Astoria Greengrass left. She insisted on staying for dinner and stuck to Draco like a fly the whole evening. The conversation was mainly focused on how it was before when they were still in a relationship and how great their nights were. Harry ate his dinner silently, grimacing every time Astoria opened her mouth. Draco paid no attention to Harry, seeing as how occupied he was from the loud woman.<p>

When dinner ended, Harry was taken to his room by Silya the house elf, while Draco walked Astoria outside the Manor where she can apparate.

"Today was great Drakie~" _except for the part where I was stuck with that cry baby brat. _"Why don't I stay for the night?" Astoria asked, hoping that the blonde would agree.

"No."

"And here I am offering myself to help you release _certain things._" She whispered seductively on Draco's ear.

The woman was getting too close for comfort; Draco roughly pushed her away and glared at her intently. "As I said before, Astoria, it's all in the past. Don't make me say it again." The blonde said with finality in his voice, leaving no room for any argument.

"Tsk. Suit yourself." The woman waved goodbye as she apparated away.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your first lesson, Harry?" Draco asked. Both of them were warmly tucked in bed, ready to go to sleep.<p>

Before Harry could reply, Astoria's words repeated in his head.

'_If you tell on me, Draco wouldn't believe you and he'll throw you away for being selfish!'_

"Fun." Harry replied. It wasn't fun, not at all. It was pure torture! Astoria was being cruel to him. But he couldn't tell Draco that, he didn't want Draco to hate him!

"Really? What did you learn today?" The blonde asked again, trying to keep up the conversation. He wasn't able to talk to Harry almost all day, for the past week, he was always with Harry so it felt weird being separated from the boy.

"How to read." Harry answered softly as he turned his back to Draco. He gave out a loud yawn and pretended to be asleep. He didn't want to do this but a little bit more and he was going to cry in front of Draco.

"I'm sure you're exhausted, goodnight."

Harry felt Draco's lips gently brush his ear as he wished him goodnight. At least the night would be good. '_I hope the sun wouldn't come up tomorrow.'_

But it did.

* * *

><p>The next day, Astoria arrived at the Manor for another lesson. This time, she was wearing <em>extra<em> flimsy clothes in hope of seducing Draco Malfoy.

Harry was dreading the time when he'd have another lesson with Astoria. It was only their second meeting but his knees were already shaking in fear. He tried his best to hide his fear from Draco, he couldn't tell him, because he didn't want to be hated by Draco.

"Astoria, I'll leave Harry to you again. I want him suitable for school, by the next two weeks." The blonde ordered.

"M'kay! Anything for you Drakie~"

The door closed with a click as Draco left the room. Another nightmare was about to begin for Harry.

"Now, I don't want it to take too long to teach a stupid brat how to read so I'm going to use magic to enhance your learning capability." Astoria took out her wand and casted a spell that Harry couldn't understand. He wasn't surprised anymore to see magic because he once saw Draco use a spell to try to fix his unruly hair (but unfortunately it failed.)

A green light burst out of Astoria's wand and engulfed Harry. Suddenly, his head became painful and then before he could react, the pain vanished as fast as it went.

"Here, look at the alphabet again," She said, roughly shoving the parchment at Harry's chest, causing him to stumble back. "And then after that, read a paragraph from this book." Another harsh shove followed her order.

Minutes passed by and Harry was successfully able to read whatever Astoria asked him to. As minutes turn to hours, Astoria moved on from teaching Harry how to read to teaching him how to write. The spell remained in effect for the rest of the afternoon and their studying was able to progress smoothly. They were able to finish the basics and they were now moving on to the history of the wizarding world, which Harry was surprised to find out about. He wanted to ask questions like, "Where can I get magic?" or "Can I go to where mommy and daddy is when I learn magic?" but he bit his tongue, claiming that another wave of torture will come his way if he started asking the bad woman.

Their session ended with a harsh: "Keep your stupid ass away from my Draco if you don't want to get _it_."

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Draco exclaimed when he saw Harry walking with Astoria down the hallway. He paused in his tracks, bent down and opened his arms wide for Harry to run into.<p>

Harry ran to Draco as fast as he could and buried himself in Draco's broad chest. The blonde kissed his forehead and stood up, carrying him. Harry looked briefly at Astoria and saw her lips frown then smile again before Draco could notice. The boy wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and buried his face there. For now, he was safe from Astoria; she wouldn't hurt him when Draco's around.

"Thanks for the hard work, you are dismissed. You may go now." Draco said, addressing Astoria.

"Eh~ How boring! I want to spend time with you!"

"Don't use that tone around Harry."

'_TCH. I'll get rid of the pest soon._' "Awie. Okay then, bye bye Dray! And see you tomorrow Harry!~" She said sweetly as she walked away.

'_I don't want to see her tomorrow! Help me! Draco!'_ Harry thought with all his might. Why won't Draco get rid of the bad woman? Does he love her more than he loves Harry? Did Draco even love him in the first place? They've only met a week ago and yet Harry was already assuming things about his relationship with Draco. What if the older lad was just showing him some sympathy because he didn't have any mommy and daddy anymore? Maybe he just fed and dressed Harry because he looked dirty and unfit to be in his huge house? What if he was going to throw Harry away someday when he gets tired of him? NO! That can't happen! He tried his best to hold back the tears that were threatening to show. "I want to sleep." He murmured.

"Eh? Sleep already? How about dinner?" Draco asked, surprised.

"I don't want it. I'm sleepy."

"Okay then, if you say so. But at least drink some milk so your stomach won't be empty." Is there something wrong with Harry?

"...Okay" Harry hesitantly replied.

"But Harry, I can't sleep early tonight so if you want to sleep now then you would have to sleep alone."

Harry gasped softly and then said: "It's okay, Draco, I'm used to sleeping alone."

Draco was shocked to hear this from Harry; he almost forgot that Harry was an abused kid. "I promise that I would join you as soon at I finish my work." He told Harry worriedly.

"Mmm." _I'm scared._

* * *

><p><em>Sorry guys but I had to write it! Please bear with me here! It's also painful for me ;_; BUT I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS! :D I would be updating regularly every sunday! yey! wahahaha, but you have to forgive me if I miss some deadlines because I'm in college and it's super busy TT_TT<em>

_Anyways, thank you so much for reading :) please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think!_

_Oh and also, I am in **need** of some **suggestions** as to what I should do to Astoria Greengrass! I hate her in this story as much as the next guy but I still don't have an idea as to how I would get rid of her after she... hehehe, I can't tell you now, but** I really need ideas, so feel free to suggest some!**_

Thank you soooo much to **moonChild222, RocklifeDude, dreamers. alba angelo, Cream, OwlTown, ZADRvampy, Onezumi Daisuke** and to those many others who added this story to their favorites! Without you guys, I wouldn't be able to update as fast as possible XD hehehe. (I'm a bit lazy, so yeaaahh. XD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS. COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING_**

* * *

><p>Harry was supposed to be inside his room, studying for his next class; which was two days from now. Instead, he found himself outside the Manor and into a beautiful garden. He knew he had to study so he wouldn't have to face the wrath of Astoria but today was too perfect to stay indoor or even think about her, he was lucky that Draco decided that they should have a day off thrice a week.<p>

He found himself lying down on a patch of grass inside the huge Malfoy rose garden. The gentle breeze carried with it the sweet scent of the many roses elegantly growing in the garden. There was one particular rose bush that he had taken a liking to and that was the Green Rose bush. It was really pretty and it smelled so fresh and nice, but he liked it the most because of its color. The green rose had the same color as his eyes but unlike his, it's a bit lighter and it had a tinged of white on its petals; as if the colors green and white were dancing together. He picked one rose from the bush and brought it to his nose. He smiled happily and closed his eyes for a bit, placing the rose beside his head. Before he knew it, he was already asleep.

Inside the Manor was a very worried Draco Malfoy. He had been searching for Harry inside his Manor ever since he discovered that the boy was missing (which was 1 hour ago). Harry was usually inside his room, or inside his office, helping Draco as much as he could by bringing in some papers from their bedroom or getting some bottle of ink or fetching a forgotten quill in the library. He wasn't worried that much about not being able to find Harry inside, he was more worried as to why Harry's been acting weird lately. He was unusually quiet and un-curious about new things unlike before. There was something bothering the boy and whatever it was must have something to do with his past. Going through child abuse is not easy.

The blonde eventually ended up outside the manor and to the rose garden. As he went further in the elegant garden, the figure of the young boy gradually became clear to Draco. He stopped right in front of the sleeping child and had his breath taken away by Harry's beauty. Yes, it's wrong to think like this towards the child but you can't help your thoughts. Harry's baby pink lips, along with his unruly jet-black hair and long eyelashes were perfectly complemented by the green roses that surrounded the boy. _'He's absolutely breathtakingly too beautiful for a normal child'. _He thought to himself as he continued to adore the child.

What if Harry was an adult? Would he be feeling this way? Maybe. As much as he hated to admit it, Draco has always thought of Harry Potter as a beautiful person but admitting it meant admitting defeat and that would not be tolerated. But now, now that their rivalry is over and they have already graduated, it's most probably okay now to admit that Harry Potter had the most beautiful emerald eyes in the world, his eyes shone like stars and no emerald or any jewel on earth can match it's beauty. His hair that looked rough and tangled felt soft and smooth against his touch, the boy's delicate looking pale skin felt cool and at the same time hot against his skin whenever they had contact with each other, and Merlin those slightly pink lips that went so well with his complexion were ever so tempting to touch.

Okay now his thoughts were just plain weird. He's never thought like that towards Harry sodding Potter! NO WAY. It was just now, when the young Harry was in front of him!

'_Isn't that just the same?'_ His conscience interjected.

"Shut up. It's not." Or so he thought. He was just thinking that the young Harry made him think about those things towards Harry Potter and that is just _WEIRD._

The kid is somehow able to mess up his well-organized thoughts by always inserting the image of Harry Potter in his mind. Why do they look so much alike without being relatives? Is that possible? Unless he's an illegitimate child that Harry Potter knows nothing of. Yeah, that's possible. Then why was he taking care of Harry's child? Wasn't he supposed to _NOT_ care about Potter?

'_He did save your ass a couple of times.' _

"I know. Shut up." He told himself.

"Nnnn.." Harry moaned in his sleep.

A tint of red quickly spread through out the blonde's cheeks. Merlin, what the bloody hell is happening to him?

Instead of pondering about how odd his thoughts are being, Draco decided to just lay down beside Harry and watch him sleep (which is totally _not_creepy). "Beautiful." He murmured, reaching out to cup Harry's cheeks in his hands. _'He's soft.' _

Suddenly, Harry revealed his emerald eyes, startling the blonde who quickly retreated his hand from the child's cheeks. The raven-haired boy rubbed his eyes and looked around for any signs of life, and he found one in no time, just lying down beside him looking surprised.

"Draco!" Harry glomped him. The child left a chaste kiss on his cheeks (it had become a hobby recently) and snuggled Draco. A smile crossed the blonde's lips and he wrapped his arms around the small boy. He raised his upper body slowly, his arms still wrapped around Harry's waist, supporting him. They're now in a sitting position where Draco's legs stretched out on the grass, Harry was sitting on his lap, with his hands clinging on Draco's white shirt. They both stayed in that position for a while in comfortable silence, until Draco broke it with a question.

"Is there something bothering you lately? You know you could always tell me." He said carefully, hoping that it wouldn't sound off mean or intimidating in anyway.

Harry kept silent for a bit before answering, "Mmm." He looked at Draco with pleading eyes, trying to convey all his pent up emotions, but he knew that he couldn't tell Draco anything about Astoria because he couldn't risk being hated by the first person who ever cared for him.

"What is it?" The blonde asked, looking at the boy directly to the eye. He gently caressed Harry's cheeks with his hand.

"Do you love me?" Harry asked ever so innocently as tears rimmed his eyes.

Draco felt a pang of guilt and self-loathing for whatever reason when he saw those eyes. Has he been neglecting Harry recently? Perhaps.

"Of course I do." He answered, his voice full of sincerity.

A tear escaped Harry's eyes before he pressed his lips against Draco's, giving the blonde a chaste kiss that lasted 5 seconds. "Thank you! I love you the most!" He said cheerfully.

Stunned, Draco stared at Harry as he tried to process what just happened. Did Harry just kiss him on the lips?

"H-Harry, that.. just now, wh-where did you learn that?" he stammered, blushing.

"From a book with a prince and princess!" The child answered enthusiastically. He was now straddling Draco, causing the blonde to lose some of his self-restraint.

Draco placed his hands on each side of Harry's hips to help him balance himself (maybe). His eyes were locked on the lips that met his a couple of seconds ago. Merlin, what's gotten into him?

"W-What made you think that kissing is good?" he asked.

Harry beamed at him and answered: "Because the princess kissed the prince to thank him and to tell him the she loves him! Just like what I did to Draco!"

'_That's different!' _

"So I'm a prince?" The blonde asked playfully.

"Yep! Because Draco is so pretty and nice!"

'_Pretty?' _He smiled at Harry and kissed the tip of his nose, causing the child to blush and giggle.

"If I'm pretty, then you are beautiful, Harry." Draco said sweetly, burying his face on Harry's neck. He's completely mesmerized by Harry's features. Red and Green works well together, Harry's emerald eyes accompanied by his blushing red cheeks is a beautiful sight. Perhaps he was the first person to see that expression from Harry. The thought of it brought a smile to his lips.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's head and started stroking his white blonde hair. He wasn't sure what was happening but he wasn't complaining. In fact, he quite like it, for the first time ever he felt loved by someone and he didn't want that to change in anyway; even if it means enduring the pain of being with Astoria.

After a couple of minutes, the blonde raised his head and smiled at Harry. "Do you want to go out?" he asked.

"Where to?" The boy replied excitedly.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, I wasn't allowed to go outside before so I don't know anyplace, sorry."

There it was again, another piece of Harry's tragic past. "Let's go to the park and then to Diagon Alley."

"Park sounds good! But where is Dagon Alley?"

"DIAgon Alley," he corrected. "It's a place where you can buy lots of things like, wands, cauldrons, owls, clothes and candies."

"Candies!"

Draco let out a hearty laugh and gently stood up, holding Harry. He patted the back of his pants to remove the dirt that clung to the fabric and he did the same to Harry's.

"How are we gonna get there, Draco?" Harry asked, looking excited.

"By Apparation." The blonde answered.

"What's that?"

"It's magic. You just hold on to me tightly and close your eyes, then when you open them again, we're already at your destination." Draco explained. He was getting better at explaining magic to Harry, it was a struggle to get Harry to understand what in the name of Merlin's pants he was saying before, but now, Harry is able to understand a lot of things about the Magical World and Draco was proud of that.

"Yey! I like magic! Show me! Show me!" Harry exclaimed happily, his smile reaching his ears.

"Calm down young one," He chuckled. "Hold on to me tight and close your eyes, don't open them until I tell you so, okay?"

Harry nodded in response as he did what Draco told him to.

Seeing as Harry was ready, Draco apparated to the park.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world, MISSING"<strong>

_Famous Harry Potter was declared missing by the Ministry of Magic, late afternoon yesterday after missing his work at the Auror department for 3 days straight without any word. Aurors from the Ministry went to Harry Potter's house to check up on him and found the house empty. There were no signs of forced entry so the Aurors came to the conclusion that if the missing man was abducted, it must've happened outside._

_He was last seen at a pub in Diagon Alley last week. _

_Word has it that Harry Potter's head is being hunted by many criminals for being one of the best Aurors around. The ministry is considering the possibility that Harry Potter is currently in the hands of one of the most notorious criminals. Friends of our hero are desperate for clues and are now joining the search team for Harry Potter. _

_Any information regarding Harry Potter would be very much appreciated by the Ministry of Magic. _

'_KIDNAPPED? That's impossible! Harry Potter's corpse must be lying around somewhere in Diagon Alley, bloody imbeciles! There is no sodding way that Potter is still alive and breathing!' He exclaimed in his head as he raked his hand through his blonde hair._

* * *

><p>Splashes of color created by blooming flowers, azure clear skies, trees dressed in their finery of their fresh green leaves, joyous laughter of people visiting the park with their loved ones, were the things which immediately greeted Harry when they arrived. His eyes strained to see everything at once.<p>

"Harry, do you want to get some ice cream?" He offered, beaming at the young lad.

"Ice Cream!" Harry squealed as his eyes glittered in both fascination and excitement.

Draco led the way to the nearby ice cream booth. People lined up in front of it, but not so much that it would take them a long time to buy.

Harry settled for chocolate ice cream while Draco wanted his strawberry. They leisurely walked around the park holding hands.

People were staring at both of them, mostly girls, and their attention was more to Draco than Harry. The two didn't notice such things and continued their relaxing stroll. They came to a stop at a bench under a tree that had yellow gold leaves that's shaped closely like a star.

They both sat down at the bench, with their ice cream, which was charmed with a freezing charm to keep it from melting before it is consumed.

"Is it good?" Draco asked as he licked his ice cream.

"Yeah!" Harry answered. He was savoring the creaminess and the sweetness of the ice cream; it was the first time he has tasted one. He had seen his Aunt Petunia buy ice cream for Dudley but never one for him so he could just only imagine the heavenly taste of ice cream.

"Do you want to sit on my lap?" The blonde asked, patting his lap with one hand.

The raven-haired boy nodded in agreement. He carefully sat himself down on Draco's lap while holding his ice cream.

This would normally feel awkward, especially for people like Draco and Harry but instead of feeling just that, they find themselves feeling comfortable and relaxed, as though this was totally normal. Draco, being taller than Harry, can see the boy's features as he deliciously enjoy his chocolate ice cream. The blonde couldn't help but smile at Harry's cuteness. His face was almost covered in ice cream and he even had a stain on his nose. Harry looked up at him and saw that Draco hasn't eaten his ice cream yet; instead Draco was watching him intently.

"Draco, isn't yours yummy? Do you want to taste mine?" Harry asked, tilting his head in question.

"Oh," Draco looked at his uneaten ice cream. "No, it's good, strawberry is my favorite." He took a mouthful of ice cream to emphasize his point.

Harry smiled at him and went back to eating his ice cream.

They both sat in comfortable silence as they eat their frozen dessert. All thoughts about the wicked woman were completely wiped off Harry's mind and all he was thinking about was how delicious his food was and how much he loved Draco. He was happy like this: walking down on a park, enjoying food, sitting with his loved one and casually talking to him. Nothing feels safer than inside the arms of Draco Malfoy and Harry wanted to be in them forever; as long as Draco is with him, he's happy.

Draco finished his ice cream minutes later, and so did Harry. There was a huge difference on the cleanliness of their face; Draco had no stain on his face whatsoever, while Harry looked like his face crashed on a chocolate cake. The blonde took out his wand and turned Harry to face him. With wave and a muttered "Scurgify" Harry's face sparkled clean, leaving no trace of chocolate anywhere on his face.

Harry giggled at the slight tickling sensation of the spell. Draco gave him a chaste playful kiss on the lips and placed him down beside him.

"Can you wait here while I go get us something to drink?" He asked, stroking the boy's hair.

"Yep!" Harry replied. Draco stood up from the bench and walked away, leaving the child alone on the bench.

Not much people were around the area so it was fairly peaceful. Harry scanned the area for peculiar things and spotted a golden butterfly that was glistening in the sunlight. The curious child hopped off the bench and ran towards the pretty butterfly. The golden butterfly seemed to be dancing on the air, mesmerizing those who are looking at it. The butterfly glided across a bed of red roses, flying over the tall bushes to the other side. Harry followed it, shoving his way across the bush. Instead of a crowded park he was expecting, he saw a deserted flowerbed surrounded by trees; light shone right through the spaces between trees, creating patches of light scattered along the flowerbeds.

Suddenly, the glittering butterfly came to a stop; it landed on the shoulders of a blonde person, who was sitting on the ground.

The blonde turned to Harry and stared at him with wondering blue eyes. The blonde stood up, butterfly still clinging on her shoulder.

"Hello there." The stranger greeted, flashing Harry a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Draco casually walked back to where he left Harry and gaped as he saw the empty seat.<p>

This is not happening, no way this is happening. Where the bloody hell did the child go? "Harry!" Draco exclaimed as he tried to calm himself.

He dropped their drinks and ran to nowhere in particular in search for his child. "HARRY!" he exclaimed again, this time a lot louder. Oddly enough, there were less people in the park now. It made Draco loose the last thread of his calmness and he started to fully panic. Thoughts of Harry being put to sleep and kidnapped flooded his mind and made his body drown in adrenaline rush in a frantic search for Harry.

He circled the park, yet still, there was no sign of Harry. Draco was beginning to regret taking Harry out and exposing him to danger; he failed to remember that Harry was now considered as a Malfoy now that he had taken him in. "HARRY!" The blonde screamed; nobody was there to hear him. It was like all the people in the park vanished.

"FUCK!" He cursed. What if right now, something horrible is being done to Harry? _'I would curse the bastard who try to hurt him into oblivion.' _Draco thought. Hexing someone to death was a little comforting thought for him.

He searched and searched around for any sign of the boy, calling out to him every 30 seconds; but still, no Harry showed up. Things were getting bad to worse.

Meanwhile.

The blonde approached Harry in airy steps. She bent down and said: "Oh, hello there, Harry. Nice to see you here."

"You know me?" Harry asked, confused.

"Of course I do! You're Harry James Potter. Don't tell me you've forgotten now that you're changed into a child. Appearances don't fool me, you have wind spirits all over you and they are surely the spirits that used to follow you back at Hogwarts." She said dreamily as she stroked a flower.

Harry understood none of those so he tilted his head in confusion. "I don't understand you." He replied.

The woman gazed at Harry, or more like, above Harry's head and her face suddenly changed expression. "Oh my," she said. "The spirits has spoken to me, they said that you've really lost your memory. Poor Harry."

'_What is she saying?'_ Harry thought. He just stood there, keeping quiet. He remembered Draco telling him that he should not talk to strange people and now is the perfect time to do that.

The stranger held out her hand and smiled serenely at Harry. "My name is Luna Lovegood. We were schoolmates before at Hogwarts. Your spirits tell me that you've lost all your memories about your friends and your victory."

The butterfly resting on her shoulders detached itself from her dress and flew in front of them. Luna shifted her gaze to the butterfly and nodded several times as though they were talking. She looked at the confused child again. "It seems that someone is looking for you, Harry. He's lost and worried so he will fetch him for us."

"The butterfly is your friend?" Harry asked.

"It's more like I'm the butterfly's friend rather than the butterfly is my friend." Luna explained dreamily.

Harry wasn't able to comprehend her statement so he just decided to keep quiet until the butterfly returns; maybe he could ask the butterfly himself.

"—RY!" a voice called out from behind the bushes.

Harry and Luna shifted their attention to the direction of the voice.

"HARRY!" The voice became clearer. There was a rustle on the bush where the voice came.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed as he recognized his voice.

The rustling became louder and more frantic and suddenly a tall blonde man emerged from the bush, all covered in sweat and leaves. Draco saw Harry standing the middle and made a beeline for him. He held the boy tightly as relief flooded in.

"Where have you been? I was so worried! Are you hurt? Do you have any wounds? Did anyone try to take you? What happened?" Draco asked frantically as he tried to search Harry for any injuries.

Harry shook his head. "I wasn't hurt."

"Why did you leave when I specifically told you not to!" The blonde suddenly exclaimed. He wasn't planning to be harsh but he was worried and frustrated as hell.

Harry stared at him wide-eyed and startled from his voice. Tears rimmed his eyes and he started sobbing. Draco was mad at him now and he's going to throw him away! He threw himself to Draco's chest, clinging on his shirt.

"I'm sorry! Please don't throw me away..." Harry whimpered. He started crying right after that.

Draco felt a pang of guilt for yelling at Harry like that, so he held the boy tightly and kissed the top of his head, saying: "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice like that. Don't worry, I won't throw you away."

"Do you still love me?" Harry asked in between sobs.

"Of course I do. I'll love you no matter what." He whispered soothingly.

"Ehem."

Draco looked up and for the first time saw where they were in, it was a flower bed hidden by the trees and there was a familiar looking woman standing right in front of them.

"Nice to see you well, Draco." The woman greeted.

"Er... you are?"

"How rude of you, Draco. I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna replied in a slightly hurt tone.

Draco searched his mind for an answer. "Loony Lovegood from Ravenclaw!" He said as he finally remembered.

"Yes, I am also known as that." She said, staring at the top of Draco's head.

Draco felt like a kid for saying that out loud. It was silly and a little bit embarrassing for a grown man like him to say that. He cleared his throat and asked: "What are you looking at?"

"Oh I was just talking to the fire spirits following you." Luna smiled. "They said that you have been taking care of Harry. Peace has finally come between the two of you."

"There was never any feud to begin with." Draco said, still holding Harry. The child's sobs where finally hushing and his breathing slowing, which means that he's falling asleep. He stood up, carrying Harry. The child rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"I love you." He murmured before drifting to sleep.

"I love you too."

"I've always known that you feel like that towards each other. Your spirits always glow when the two of you come close to each other. But it sure did took you long enough to express your feelings to each other." Luna babbled, almost to herself.

'_What is she talking about?_' This is how she got the nickname Loony. She's crazy and hard to comprehend and what is it about those spirits she keeps talking about? It sent shivers down Draco's spine at the idea of unseen creatures following him wherever he went.

"_He doesn't know!"_

"_He doesn't remember!"_

"_They don't know!" _

Draco and Harry's elemental spirits sang. Luna focused her attention to their words and nodded her head. She stared dreamily in thought for a while.

"They said he was missing but he's right here. He's happier here therefore I won't get in the way." The woman muttered to herself. She shifted her gaze to Draco who was just standing there, gently stroking Harry's head.

"I won't say anything, but let me see Harry once in a while," she continued. "You see, I am Harry's friend and I would like to check him once in while and tell you how you should take care of him. You don't have any child of your own or any experience with kids, correct?"

"You know him?" Draco asked, his expression turning serious. Could this be one of the answers to his many questions?

"Of course I do, and you do too."

"What? No, I meant, do you know him from even before?" Draco was starting to get irritated.

"Yes, and you do too."

"I don't! I just met him a week ago or so." The man argued.

"That is where you are wrong. You've known him ever since you were a child." A bird tweeted loudly from one of the trees. "Oh, I must go now. It was nice seeing the two of you again. Goodbye." Luna turned her back to Draco and skipped to the trees, apparating away.

"Wait!" He tried to run after her but Harry's weight kept him from moving quickly enough.

* * *

><p>He was expecting his questions to be answered, but instead, more questions have been added to his long list of things to find out about Harry. What did Luna mean when she said that they've known each other for a long time? It wasn't possible since Harry is just a kid and he's an adult; there's no way that they have met before when he was still a child. Perhaps Luna Lovegood is just really loony. He held the sleeping boy tightly against him and apparated back to his manor; their plans completely abandoned.<p>

When they arrived at the Manor, Draco changed Harry's clothes to his sleepwear and tucked him in their bed. He took a quick shower and readied himself for bed as well. It was a very exhausting day and dinner was not a priority so Draco lay down beside the sleeping boy and wrapped his long arms around him. He closed his eyes, wishing that his questions were answered soon.

* * *

><p>"<em>NO WAY. NO SODDING WAY! Harry Potter is still alive? How is that possible? I handed the poison to him myself! I saw him drink it! How did he survive and turn into a kid!" the dark clad yelled, topping over everything at sight. He paced the room back and forth, his teeth clenched in anger.<em>

"_He was with that Malfoy! Everything is ruined! I need to come up with something else to exact my revenge! He took away everything I had and now I will take away everything he has!" He exclaimed, his face contorted in rage._

* * *

><p><em>Hello! I'm sorry for not updating last Sunday! I go home from school at 7pm everyday so I barely have time to write TT_TT I really hate my schedule, it's really stressful and stupid.<em>

_Anyways, Here's the latest chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that it wasn't boring ;_; _

_The bad guy wasn't the one who Harry captured on the first chapter, in fact, it _**might**_ not be a man, so don't jump to conclusions yet! Ahahaha. I still have more twists up my sleeves :P _

_All characters I introduce will play a significant role in the future chapters so please try not to ask too many questions this early in the story because sometimes, questions confuse me and causes me to doubt what I'm writing ;_; _

_I'll try to update as regularly as possible every Sunday, but if I fail to do so, please understand TT^TT _

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW OR A CONSTRUCTIVE **__**CRITICISM.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: Slight Angst

_I would like to thank my good friend, Juniper (a.k.a. ForeverAlone21), for helping me edit and come up with wonderful ideas for this fic ^^ This chap is dedicated to you :D _

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS._**

oOo

"Kiss me Draco!" were the first words that Draco heard that morning. Of course, he complied and gave the boy a lasting chaste kiss on the lips. All the kissing started yesterday when they were at the garden, the boy kissed him out of nowhere and a handful of sweet kisses came after that.

Also, yesterday, they met Luna Lovegood, the resident loony of the Ravenclaw house. She revealed that she had known Harry from even before but didn't specify how, when and where. He felt very disappointed when the woman left, leaving him with more questions than ever.

He was currently in the library, reading a book about dark arts when suddenly, a cheerful voice called out to him from the door.

"Draco! Draco! Draco! Let's make cookies!" Harry said, his voice full of excitement as he ran towards Draco.

"Woah, relax Harry, you're going to get hurt if you run like that!" he smiled down at Harry and continued, "What kind of cookie would you like to bake today?"

"Choclate and Chip!" He answered enthusiastically.

"CHOCOlate and Chip" The blonde corrected as he placed both of his hands on Harry's shoulder. "Do you know how to make one?"

"No, but I'm sure Draco can!" Harry grinned, "Draco can do anything!"

Draco chuckled and bent down to meet Harry's height. "Not really anything, I actually have no experience in baking. But I guess if we follow what it says in the cook book, we can produce some acceptable cookies."

"Yey!" Harry squealed as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. He tiptoed and brushed his lips against Draco's. It was his way of expressing his love and thanks to the older lad so he always remind himself to do it so Draco would know that Harry loves him so much.

Draco's smile widened as he stood up. "Accio baking cookbook!" he exclaimed. A book from the second floor flew and landed on Draco's outstretched hand. "Let's go then." He said, offering his hand to Harry.

The raven-haired boy gladly took it and they walked away to the kitchen.

oOo

Baking wasn't easy, Draco decided as he tried to measure the amount of chocolate chips needed.

Harry giggled at the state Draco was in. The older man's clothes were covered in flour and his arms had cookie dough, and chocolate on it. Harry's favorite was his face, the blonde had a flour stash from all the wiping he was doing with his fingers and his cheeks and forehead were stained with sweat and flour.

"Draco looks silly!" Harry laughed as he pointed his fingers at Draco's face. He was leaning on the counter, watching Draco measure the chocolate. He was standing on a stool Draco conjured because he was too small to reach the counter, now he's about one head smaller than Draco.

"Hey, you look sillier!" The blonde replied playfully as he looked up from what he was doing. "Your hair is almost covered in flour." He chuckled.

"You have a flour stash!" The boy laughed.

Draco instinctively reached his face and tried to wipe the flour off but instead of doing so, he just added chocolate on his face.

Harry laughed even harder. Draco smirked and wiped chocolate on Harry's cheeks. The boy squealed at the odd sensation of having a gooey chocolate wiped on his face. Harry dipped his hand on the flour bag and wiped his hands on Draco's sweaty forehead, causing the flour to stick. They both laughed harder and seemed to have forgotten about baking.

The house elves watched in fascination as the two caused mayhem in the kitchen.

oOo

Moments later, they have finally loaded the cookie dough to the oven. Draco and Harry were both exhausted, mainly from playing with the ingredients, and now they were almost pure white with flour.

"We're so dirty." Harry said as he examined his floury arm.

"Yes we are. But you're a lot dirtier than me!" Draco teased, grinning. He can't remember a time when he had so much fun like this. Never in his life did he try to do servant work such as cooking or baking, now he wanted to do it everyday if possible. But if he weren't with Harry, it wouldn't be as fun as it was.

"Let's do this again!" said Harry.

Draco nodded in agreement. They both sat on the floor in front of the oven and waited for their cookies to bake.

With a _ting_ Harry and Draco stood up from the floor; the blonde opened the oven and the succulent aroma of freshly baked cookies filled the room. His mouth was watering in hunger and he couldn't wait to pull the tray out of the oven, so he took out his wand and gave it a swish and flick. The tray carrying the cookies lifted in the air, slowly flew out of the oven and gently landed on the cleared counter. The two followed it with excitement. Draco lifted Harry and placed him on the stool he was standing on earlier.

"They smell so yummy!" cried Harry in joy.

"We did a great job." said Draco, giving Harry a pat on the head.

Harry grabbed a cookie and gave it a soft blow before putting it in his mouth. To his surprise, the cookie was crunchy on the outside and soft and chewy on the inside, the chocolate melts in the mouth giving it a heavenly finish.

Seeing Harry look like he just got a taste of heaven, Draco grabbed a cookie of his own and took a big bite out of it; it was bloody delicious! He had never tasted such a freshly baked heavenly cookie in his life! Eating it made his mouth water even more.

"They are so good!" Draco said, taking another bite from his cookie.

Harry kept silent as he concentrated on eating their cookies. It was his first time eating one and it was a total bliss. All their efforts didn't go to waste; they were able to produce such scrumptious cookies.

oOo

Meanwhile at Harry's house...

"Luna! What do you mean by Harry's safe? You've seen him? Where? When? How?" Ron asked frantically as he shook Luna.

"Ron! Calm down! You're hurting Luna!" exclaimed Hermione as she pulled Ron away from their blonde friend.

"Ron, sit down will you!" Ginny yelled, causing everyone to flinch.

Ron complied and sat down on the couch. They were all gathered in Harry's living room.

"Luna, have you really seen Harry?" asked Hermione.

Luna stared at Ron and then at Hermione. "Yes, I have." She answered.

"When and where?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"At the park, yesterday." answered Luna dreamily.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Ron exclaimed from the couch. Ginny turned her head from Luna and gave Ron a menacing glare telling him to shut up.

"Because he was happy and I doubt he wanted to leave his side." The Ravenclaw replied.

"Are you sure? Wasn't he kidnapped?" Hermione said, confused.

"I don't think so. He was really happy that he was practically glowing. I haven't seen him that happy before."

Hermione started pacing the room in thought.

Ginny filled her spot and continued questioning Luna.

"How was he? And who was he with?" she asked, worry showing in her voice.

"He's fine, though there are some change in his physical appearance. And I can't tell you. Both of them wish for it to be kept a secret," answered Luna. "Do not worry, Harry Potter will be alright and he will one day return to our side."

Ron stood up from the couch and approached Luna angrily. His hands balled in a fist, he said: "If he's really safe then why didn't he contact us? And if he wasn't forced out of his bloody house then why didn't he leave a note or at least sent us an owl saying that he'll be away for a while?"

"Ron, I said calm down!" Hermione paused on her tracks and hugged her boyfriend from the back.

Ginny stared at Luna in hope for some straight answers. She was very worried about Harry, probably more than Ron and Hermione since she was the closest to Harry.

"At least tell us who Harry's with." Ginny pleaded.

"Yeah Luna, do we know him?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded her head. "Yes, we all know him. Especially you three, you know him well. You see, he also attended Hogwarts with us."

"Neville?" asked Ginny, her hands clenching and unclenching on her side.

"No."

"Seamus?"

"No."

"Then who is it?" Ron interjected.

"I cannot tell you. Perhaps you will see him for your self when the proper time comes."

Ron walked to the wall and banged his fist in anger. Hermione followed in worry and checked Ron's bleeding hand.

Ginny stood frozen in her place and only Luna projected a calm energy.

"Harry will be okay won't he, Luna?" asked Ginny softly.

"Yes." replied Luna serenely.

oOo

After graciously eating their cookies, Harry and Draco went to the bathroom to clean themselves up. Instead of using the bathtub as usual, they used the shower to completely wash off the flour and other ingredients that stuck on their body.

Draco just finished dressing Harry when suddenly a majestic gray owl came knocking on the window. Draco seemed to have recognized it and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He approached the window and opened it so that the owl may get in. A letter was attached to its feet and Draco took it. The owl gave Draco an affectionate nip on the finger and flew out of the window to the direction of the owlery.

The blonde sat down on the bed and opened the letter with tense fingers, seeing that it bore the seal of the ministry. He read the contents and gave out a deep sigh, causing Harry to walk to him.

The child gently caressed Draco's cheeks with both hands, "Are you alright, Draco?" he asked, his eyes full of worry. He didn't like seeing Draco look problematic like this.

"Yes, I'm fine." He brought his hand up to touch Harry's. "I'm afraid I must leave you for at least until dinner." said Draco sadly. He leaned on Harry's small hands as though he was trying to absorb as much warmth as he can.

Harry's expression saddened but smiled again. It was obviously forced but Draco was grateful that Harry didn't cry; it would have been harder to leave if he did.

"Promise you'll be back soon okay?" asked Harry with pleading eyes.

The blonde groaned at Harry's cuteness and bent down to kiss him. It wasn't the usual light kiss they share, this one was deep and hot with desire that Draco couldn't comprehend. He parted their lips against his own will and kissed Harry's forehead before leaving the room.

As the door closed, Harry placed his finger on his lips and blushed. He can still feel Draco's kiss and it made him feel like they were still kissing. He smiled to himself and decided to explore the rose garden again.

oOo

The raven-haired boy sauntered across the garden path as he kept his eyes open for anything peculiar.

It was still mid noon and the sun was really shining down on earth. Harry was sweating a lot even though he wasn't moving too much.

Tomorrow, his classes with Astoria will resume; he wasn't happy about that. He wanted this to continue. If only Draco would chase away Astoria, then it would be perfect. His mind wondered off to many places as he sat down on the grass and fiddled with a stray rose petal.

His thoughts went to the events that occurred yesterday, he met a weird woman named Luna and she told him that his name was Harry Ja... something. "I wonder if I'm going to be able to talk to Mr. Butterfly." He asked himself. It was a waste since he wasn't able to talk to the pretty butterfly he was following; maybe it will come back when Luna show up.

His attention shifted to the bush on his left, which was rustling as though something is stuck in it. He came closer and saw a white tail sticking out from it. Harry squealed and all of a sudden the body of the animal appeared in front of him in panic. It was like a white long mouse with red eyes and two big teeth. The white creature was trembling in fear and Harry felt pity for it. He slowly approached the creature, bent down and held out his hand as though he was offering help to a person. The white long rat looked up at the hand then at Harry's smiling face. It sniffed his hands before licking it and letting Harry pat him. The boy giggled as the white creature licked his finger; it gave out a squeak when he started patting its head. Harry found it cute so he picked the creature up and cradled it like a baby. The white long mouse happily complied and snuggled closer to Harry's warm chest.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, as he stroked the creature's soft white fur. The long rat made a purring sound and pointed its head to the direction of the bush.

"Are you lost?" asked Harry.

The white creature nodded and blinked its eyes several times.

"Do you want to come home with me? I live inside that big house!" said Harry cheerfully, pointing at the huge manor.

The white creature smiled (if that was possible) and squeaked happily.

"Do you have a name?" he asked, bringing the white creature closer to his face.

The creature shook his head and Harry furrowed his brows in thought.

After a minute or so, Harry spoke and said: "I know! I'll call you Draco Lucius Malfoy the third!"

The creature shook its head furiously as though the name was hurting it. He nudged his head on Harry's hands as if its opting Harry to say more names.

"Draco?"

"Whitey?"

"Milky?"

"Snow?"

The white creature kept shaking its head in disagreement. Harry was getting tired and frustrated; he clicked his tongue and sat down on the grass with the creature.

"How about I call you 'moony?' because you are white just like the moon last night!"

The white creature paused for a minute, then nodded in agreement. Harry smiled and snuggled the white creature.

"Then it's decided! From now on, you are Moony!"

oOo

It was a bloody false alarm. One of the ministry workers mistakenly sorted the wrong file into the wrong bin therefore disrupting the smooth flow of operations in the ministry. They called Draco to the ministry and blamed him for not submitting his work on time and then soon finding out that it wasn't his fault so he was immediately dismissed with an apology. Draco sighed in annoyance and headed back to his manor where his little Harry was waiting.

oOo

As he opened the door leading inside their bedroom a white ferret jumped on his face, startling him enough to fall down. He screamed and scrambled to get the furry creature off his face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" he yelled, as he got back to his feet.

An exhausted looking Harry emerged from under the bed. He looked as if he just ran a marathon for 10 hours straight.

"Moony!" Harry called. The ferret, which was about to make a run for it through the slightly ajar door, bowed its head and ran back to Harry.

"H-Harry!" Draco stammered. His Harry was holding t-that...that...thing! Oh that ever so familiar white fur and long slim body that haunted his dreams for a long time back at his 4th year at Hogwarts. Memories of him turned into a ferret and being played at by a psycho teacher flashed in his mind causing him to flinch and let out an annoyed groan. "Where did you get that thing?" he asked, rubbing his forehead to calm his bubbling nerves.

"At the garden..." Harry answered, "Are you mad, Draco?"

"No, it's just, I don't agree with ferrets."

"So he's called a ferret! I thought he was a stretched rat!" Harry giggled at his own silliness; of course a rat can't be stretched!

Draco was unable to suppress a chuckle. But still, he would not allow such creature to freely roam his manor. "Harry, you must release him back to the wild! You don't know what disease that _thing_ carries!" exclaimed Draco.

"No! He's not sick!" argued the boy.

"You can never be too sure, Harry! Better be safe than sorry."

"No! I want Moony!"

"We must get rid of that thing at once, Harry. Let's just get a cat or an owl tomorrow."

"I want Moony!" Harry claimed.

"This bickering has to stop now, Harry." said Draco firmly, causing Harry to cringe in fear.

"But... poor Moony has nowhere to go." Harry said timidly as he backed away from Draco. He was holding Moony close to his chest just in case Draco tries to pull him away from the boy. He didn't want to give up Moony, they've just met moments ago and now Draco demands them to be separated! That's not fair! He only had two friends and Draco wants to take away Moony... That's not fair...

"Ferrets can live a long happy life in the wild. Let him go and I'll buy you a proper pet tomorrow."

Moony was staring at Harry worriedly. If this continues, that big man called 'Draco' is going to throw him away!

"He won't do anything bad! I promise!" Harry pleaded, his eyes rimming with tears.

'_I can't resist him.' _ No matter how hard he tries, he can never ever resist Harry's pleading. No way he can tolerate seeing the child cry. "Fine. But if he does something to hurt you, I'm going to throw him away immediately without any argument." said Draco sternly yet awkwardly.

Harry's expression brightened, he let go of Moony, placing him on the floor, and jumped to embrace Draco. The blonde caught him and securely wrapped his arms around Harry. "Thank you! Thank you! I really love you so much, Draco!" exclaimed Harry gratefully.

He kneeled down making sure that Harry's feet touched the ground, but in the process, both never breaking away from their sweet embrace, "You're welcome, Harry." He replied kindly.

The boy beamed at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you." He repeated, bringing joy to Draco's heart. The blonde returned his smile and said: "I love you too." He kissed Harry again, this time breaking their embrace to caress Harry's blushing cheeks. One kiss followed the other; all were sweet and chaste, so void of lust and so full of love.

"You're not mad anymore?" Harry asked shyly, his face flushed.

Draco shook his head and gave Harry another kiss on the lips. "No, I was never mad. I was just worried about you."

Their faces were merely a few inches apart that they could feel each other's breath and they spoke to each other in gentle whispers. Harry placed his hands on top of Draco's. "I'm sorry for arguing with you... I just wanted to be together with Moony." He continued, "But-But still! I want to be together with Draco even more!"

Draco laughed and gently bumped their foreheads together. "I want to be together with you too."

Moony, who was watching silently from across the floor, smiled at the two.

oOo

Today is another beautiful day, but not for Harry though. His lessons with Astoria Greengrass will resume today and Harry dreaded the moment when he will have to face the bad woman again. The past 3 days alone with Draco was the best 3 days of his life he never wanted it to end. Well, Draco did promise him that his lessons with Astoria will only last for at least a week or two and after that he would be going to school to meet some other friends. The thought made Harry smile despite his fear for the moment that Draco leaves him with Astoria; lucky for him he still had his little friend, Moony who was sleeping on the top shelf of the bookcase in the room.

They were both inside the study room where Harry's lesson will be held. Both were sitting on the silver love seat.

"You love me right, Draco?" asked Harry. He wanted to at least make sure that Draco loved him so that when Astoria tells him again that Draco doesn't, then he would know better than to believe her.

"Of course I do." And he meant it. There's something that binds them together, something that makes everything easy to be with each other, something that he is so grateful for. Draco didn't know what it is but nevertheless he doesn't feel any desire to severe it.

Harry giggled and sat on Draco's lap, straddling him. He faced Draco, who had a gentle smile on his face; the blonde circled his arms around Harry's waist to balance him.

A knock on the door came just as Draco brought his lips to meet Harry's. He noticed the knock but he ignored it. The door suddenly opened with a _bam_ revealing an annoyed Astoria and a frantic house elf, trying to stop the woman to burst in.

Blood rushed to Astoria's head as she saw Draco and Harry kissing. The bloody git had the nerve to sit on Draco like that and kiss him! _'SLUT. SLUT. SLUT. SLUT'_ the woman exclaimed in her head as she gritted her teeth in anger.

Harry broke their kiss and turned his head to meet Astoria's burning glare. He flinched at the sight of Astoria's glare, it's as though the woman was mentally tearing him apart. He became afraid, making him burry his head on Draco's neck.

The blonde eyed Harry in worry and focused his attention to Astoria, causing the woman to change her expression. "You haven't been permitted to enter the room, Astoria." Said Draco sternly as he stroked Harry's hair.

"Sorry, Drakie~ I was just so excited to see you and Harry again!" replied Astoria enthusiastically.

Draco ignored the comment and whispered to Harry: "Can you sit beside me?"

The boy nodded and climbed off Draco to sit beside him. The older lad stood up and patted Harry's head.

"Well? Aren't we going to start now? I have _so much_ to teach wittle Hawwy." Astoria cooed making an innocent face.

Harry's eyes widened in fear, he was sure that Draco didn't hear the venom in Astoria's voice. He knew that he's going to get it now.

"Astoria. Come with me outside." Draco said sternly. He stood up from the couch and exited the room with an easy stride. The woman obediently followed, slamming the door closed after they left.

Moony woke up with a start, looked around and saw nothing weird in particular so he went back to sleep again.

Unbeknownst to him, his young friend was curled up on the couch, shivering in fear.

Outside the room...

"I am not stupid, Astoria. You can't fool me. What did you say to Harry that made him act weird?"

Astoria gasped. _That little brat said something! I'm going to kill him!_ "Nothing! Why would I hurt such a cute little child?" she replied, feigning innocence.

Draco gave the woman an icy glare.

"Ohh~ I love it when you look at me like that, it turns me on."

The blonde swiftly took out his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Astoria. What she said was disgusting, putrid, and bloody hateful to the point that it made him shiver in disgust. "Shut up, Greengrass."

"A little feisty aren't we?" she chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't try anything." She put up both her hands in fake surrender. Her lips curved up in a grin. "Why don't we just go back to being sweet lovers, my sweet Drakie?"

"Never." spat Draco without hesitation.

"Awwie~ Well, I tried. Anyways, I think me and Harry should get started so we can finish early." said Astoria, completely changing her tone.

Draco placed his wand back to his pocket and sighed. "Fine."

Astoria entered the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Draco alone in the hallway. What the bloody hell was he thinking, asking Astoria to teach his Harry. But Draco knew that Astoria wouldn't try to abduct Harry and ask for a ransom, her family is rich enough and she's not stupid enough to make him angry; he just has to put up with her for Harry's sake, his safety comes first.

He left the manor without saying goodbye to Harry.

oOo

"Well then, let's get started." Astoria announced menacingly.

Harry could only look at her in fear.

The woman grabbed Harry's arm and roughly threw him off the couch to the floor.

"Ahh!" cried Harry.

"How dare you kiss Draco, you disgusting little gay slut!" exclaimed Astoria, causing Harry to cringe. "Today you will be learning to keep your slutty ass away from him."

He didn't understand what gay and slut is but he was sure that they were another cruel words. He sat up, rubbing his throbbing head, which landed on the floor quite hard.

"For a kid, you are very keen to have your ruddy ass fucked." said Astoria, staring daggers at Harry.

The woman kicked him right on the face, causing his body to knock on the floor again. Tears started falling from Harry's cheeks as he tried to get up again. He was used to getting beat up by the Dursleys but that doesn't mean that he's numb from pain; he could feel the searing pain on his left cheek where he was kicked.

Astoria bent down and grabbed a lot of Harry's hair to force the boy to look up. Blood trickled down Harry's chin. "_Tut-tut_ we can't have you wounded now, Draco will know." She took out her wand from her knee-high boots and pointed it to Harry's cheek. "_Episkey!_"

The pain on Harry's cheek disappeared along with the bruise. He rubbed his hand on his cheek instinctively. Hurting him then healing him with magic was a whole new torment. She could beat him up almost to death and then heal him again to do the same things all over again.

Moony woke up to a crying Harry, making him jump down the shelf and run to Harry's aid.

Astoria shrieked as Moony crawl his way over to them. She stumbled back and fell hard on her bum.

Moony climbed up Harry's shoulder and snuggled his head on Harry's face. The boy smiled in response, thankful for scaring the bad woman.

"_Is she hurting you?"_

Harry nodded.

"_I'll get rid of her!" _

Moony ran to Astoria, climbed up her and entered her shirt. The woman started wailing and hitting her own body in an attempt to crush the ferret.

She spun around like a nutter as Moony circled her body, biting every inch he could. She started wailing in pain, still trying to grab the attacking creature.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Astoria; he stood up and backed as far away as he can.

The woman inserted her hand inside her shirt in a desperate attempt to catch the ferret. She succeeded in her first try and threw Moony in the air. She quickly pointed her wand at the ferret and exclaimed: "_EVANESCO!" _

With that, Moony disappeared from the room.

"NO! MOONY!" cried Harry. Astoria made his friend disappear! Moony's gone and it's all his fault!

"He's yours? You're screwed you ruddy child." spat Astoria venomously.

Harry could only shield his head with his hands and cry. He's going to be killed.

oOo

"_What? Where am I?"_ Moony opened his eyes and looked around the grassy area. "_Harry!_" he called out as he remembered the tight situation Harry was in. He was alone with Astoria and Merlin knows what that woman will do to him! He must get help! He must get to Draco!

He spun around, trying to get a sense of where he was. An owl hooted behind him and he shifted his attention to the bird.

"_Do you know where I am?" _

"_Yes, you're at the forest outside the Malfoy Manor."_

"_Oh."_

"_What exactly are you?"_

"_I'm Moony, I'm Harry's friend." _

"_I'm an owl, I deliver letters and packages." _

"_Do you know the way to the place where wizards go to work? I remember Harry saying something like ministry." _

"_Yeah, I go there every time!"_

"_Can you take me there?" _

"_Why?"_

"_I have to help my friend! Please! I'll tell him to give you treats when we get back!"_

"_I like treats.." _the owl paused to think. "_Okay, climb aboard."_

"_Thanks!"_

oOo

Bruised and bleeding, Harry could only cry and lay down on the floor, hoping that Draco would come to his rescue or Astoria gets tired and leaves him alone. The woman was thoroughly enjoying beating up Harry; she never knew that she had another side, a side that lets her enjoy hitting defenseless people. The whole time she was tormenting Harry, her lips was curved in a twisted smile.

She kicked Harry in the stomach, causing the boy to cough up spit and blood. Both tears and blood streamed down his bruised cheeks. This was as bad as at the Dursleys but Astoria had more cruel twists up her sleeves, she could use magic unlike his abusive uncle.

"Had enough?" asked Astoria.

Harry whimpered in response.

"_Crucio." _

Harry screamed in agony as his entire body started hurting as though something was tearing him apart from the inside. _'It hurts!' _ A burning sensation followed the gut-wrenching pain causing havoc in his mind. He needs to stop Astoria, he needs to stop the pain soon because if he doesn't he's going to die! If he dies then he wouldn't be with Draco anymore!

Suddenly, a burst of red light erupted from Harry's chest, effectively cancelling the Astoria's spell.

"What the-!" muttered the woman under her breath.

A sudden surge of energy flowed through out Harry's body, giving him enough strength to stand up, albeit wobbly. His focus never leaving Astoria, he opened his mouth, stretched out his hand, pointed it to the woman and let the words inside his head smoothly out.

"_Expelliarmus!" _exclaimed Harry. His usual big round emerald eyes were narrowed and emitting an odd forest green glow, deeper than its original color. Age showed only in his eyes, his other features remained of a child's. His mind was clouded and nothing was clear anymore, memories of an older him reading a letter, riding a train, going to class and riding a broom came flooding in, causing confusion.

Astoria's wand flew all the way across the room, leaving her without any weapons of some sort. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that the child just used wandless magic and to top it all, he used a spell word which was not a 5-year-old kid is supposed to know about.

Harry's pupils were dilated in anger as he glared at Astoria, who stood dumbfounded in front of him. All that was in his mind right now was to get rid of the woman as fast as he could before she hurts him again.

* * *

><p><em>OH NO! Little Harry has been pushed to his limit, rendering him desperate enough to be able to do wandless magic! And his memories are all of a sudden coming back to him! Is this the end of Draco and Harry's sweet relationship? or will it be a start of a sweeter love?<em>

_**Sorry, I just had to try that once! Ahahaha XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please forgive me for not being able to update last week ;_; I made this chapter 2000+ words longer than the others and posted it a day earlier to make up for it! :)) **_

_Also, to **moonChild222, RocklifeDude, mochiusagi & ObssesiveReader1223**, I always look forward to your reviews! You guys inspire me to write and improve my story ^^ So, thank you so much for always being here to support me, it really means a lot to me :)_

_I apologize for the mistakes, if you find some, please tell me so I can fix it :) thanks._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS._**

**_Warning: Slight swearing._**

* * *

><p>Wasting no more time, Harry pointed his hand straight at Astoria and shouted, "Rictusempra!"<p>

A jet of silver light hit Astoria in the stomach and she doubled up, wheezing.

Astoria sank to her knees; Harry had hit him with a tickling charm, and she could barely move from laughter.

Harry stood frozen and surprised at what he just did, different memories mixed amongst each other, blurring everything at once. He stumbled backwards, grasping his head with both his hands as he screamed in pain.

On the floor was a laughing Astoria, struggling to breathe. She was laughing so hard that she could only breathe in little air; effectively suffocating her. She rolled on the floor in mixed pain and laughter, gripping her stomach.

...

Moony skittered across the hallway of the 3rd floor where the owl dropped him off. He needed to find Draco urgently to save his friend from getting badly hurt. His stomach sank, thinking that he would never find Draco and convince him to go home in time to save Harry. He shook his head in defiance to his thoughts and hurried on finding Draco.

...

What took place next startled the living soul out of Draco. There on the floor was a white ferret trying to scratch its way through the door to his office or at least that's what it appeared to him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he hissed, scooping up the white ferret almost brutally and closed the door to his office to have privacy.

He took quick steps to his desk and placed down the animal. "How on earth did you get here?"

'_Harry's in trouble! You've got to help him!'_ Moony said, although all that came out was a couple of squeaks. Only Harry could understand him. He knew that he must find a way to communicate with the man fast to save Harry, but how?

Draco furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance and gave out a sigh. "Harry must be looking for you, I must get you back to him before Merlin knows what he'll do to find you."

'_Well that was easy.' _Moony thought.

...

Astoria gritted her teeth in pain as she crawled her way to her wand. Just one wave and all the laughter would stop.

Harry was no longer paying attention to his surroundings; instead he was focused on his own world, where there was only him and pain. Pain from not having anyone to protect him, pain for not having anyone by his side, pain from getting beat up by a stranger who hates you despite doing nothing wrong.

He cast a barrier around him unknowingly to protect himself from danger as he cowered in fear on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

Unbeknownst to him both danger and salvation was about to come. Astoria found her way to cancel out the spell that was tormenting her. She lay on the floor, catching her breath.

...

"What..." were the only words Draco could muster up at the moment upon seeing the state of Harry inside the study. He immediately rushed to Harry's aid, seeing that the boy was trembling in the corner of the room, all curled up with his head buried between his knees. He ran past Astoria who was too shocked to move or to even utter a single word. As he was about to grab Harry into a fierce hug, an invisible shield sent him flying about 5 feet away from his little Harry.

It took a minute before Draco was able to process what just happened. He can't touch his Harry. "Why?" Draco growled, his eyes wide in shock.

Astoria sensed the impending danger and quickly, yet quietly ran for the door, only to be stopped by a gush of wind, which shut the door with a loud bang.

Draco spun around quickly and caught sight of the frightened woman. No need for any explanations, the wench is obviously the cause of this. "You insolent little bitch." Draco growled menacingly. Unbeknownst to him, his whole body crackled with dangerous magic, effectively freezing the woman in place.

"I am going to send your filthy soul to the depths of hell." Said Draco, his voice covered with thick venom. It wasn't an empty threat and the woman should know that. He pointed his wand at Astoria and muttered an unforgivable spell, sending the woman cringing in pain on the floor. He took a few steps towards the damned being and focused more magic towards her, causing her to wail in agony. "You hurt Harry..." the blonde said in a low threatening voice. "I'm going to kill you."

Being the son of Lucius Malfoy gave him access to some of the most frightening and gut wrenching dark spells ever existed and what's the use of that privilege if he is not able to try that? Draco sneered in amusement as he muttered an ancient dark spell and directed it to the wench.

Suddenly, the room was eerily quite. Only to be broken by a piercing cry from the woman. She was a mess, a bloody mess at that. Small gashes appeared on her whole body and blood rushed out of it, bathing her in her own blood. Of course, it hurt a lot; there is no bloody was Draco's going to cast a spell that doesn't torture the bitch. She deserved it. No one hurts his little Harry and gets away with it.

"How long have you been hurting my Harry?" he asked evilly. When Astoria replied with nothing, Draco sent a stinging hex to her, causing her to cough out blood.

"I.. he.. a brat.. pest..." she replied breathlessly, her cheeks flooded with both tears and blood. "You're..mine.."

"Pathetic." He spat, glaring in disgust at the woman.

Another scream echoed through the room and this time, it made Draco panic. He quickly turned to Harry's direction and paced to him from across the room, stopping 2 feet away from him in precaution.

"Harry." Draco called. "What's wrong? Please, let me through!"

The boy shook his head and gave out another scream, sending cold dread to Draco. His scream was filled with pain and it was unpleasant in every way to Draco's ears. "Harry!" he called out, almost desperately.

...

Unbeknownst to him, his victim was on her way out of the room, limping the best she can to get away whilst her torturer was greatly distracted. She took one last look at the two and saw how sorrowful Draco's eyes were. That's when she realized that the person she was in love with was in love with another. Ignoring the searing pain of her wounds, she ran out as fast as she can until she reached the apparating grounds and disappeared. '_Nothing's over yet._'

...

Draco's heart pounded against his chest and his heart sunk to his stomach. He can't get through Harry's barrier and the child was bleeding, he needs to be treated right away. He sank to the floor on his knees, feeling both ashamed and stupid at the same time. Oh how he loathed the fact that he blindly trusted the git to teach his precious Harry! He should've known better than to trust a bloody wench! Gods he's so stupid!

The blonde slammed his fist on the floor causing a spine chilling crackle from his bones.

He lowered his head in frustration. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He mumbled, his eyes fixed on the floor.

Harry stirred at the sound of Draco's voice. He looked up and saw Draco kneeling in front of him with his head down low; Harry's heart clenched in hurt as he saw tears brimming on the blonde's eyes. He heard him mutter "Sorry." His own tears fell upon hearing the man's heart felt apology. He lowered his barrier and cupped Draco's cheeks with his hand.

Draco glanced up to see beautiful emerald eyes staring at him lovingly. "It's alright. Please don't be sad anymore." Harry said soothingly.

The blonde didn't waste any time on locking Harry in a sweet embrace. "Oh gods I was so stupid little one, I'm sorry." He said.

Harry shook his head and replied, "It's not your fault." His eyes fell on Draco's hand that was turning a bit purplish from the injury he caused himself. He gently reached for the hand and focused his magic to it. A bright flash of white light engulfed the blonde's hand and he felt his broken bones mend in place. His eyes widened in shock at Harry's unexpected healing ability. The boy glanced up again and met his eyes.

There were two things he was certain about, One- Harry was not an ordinary child, Two- those emerald eyes belonged to Harry Potter.

Copy and paste this link to see how young Harry looks like :)

http(colon)(slash)(slash)29(dot)media(dot)tumblr(dot)com/tumblr(underscore)lyg7sa6v2x1qkcxseo1(underscore)250(dot)png

oOo

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it has been a long time since I last updated TT^TT I'm not going to use excuses like "School was busy or I didn't have time." Instead, I'm going to tell you the truth that I lost my inspiration in writing this story and I seriously considered dropping it! Fortunately I was knocked back to my senses when I read a certain Drarry fanfic that brought back every bit of my inspiration! Ahahaha! Thank god! I have so much more in store for my readers and I hope you guys will stick with me till the end! Don't give up on this story yet (I'm so ashamed that I almost did ;_;) because I have a lot more surprises for you guys!<em>

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading._

_**Don't forget to tell me what you think by leaving a lovely review or a constructive criticism. **_

_BTW,_**_Constructive criticism_** aims to show that the intent or purpose of something is better served by an alternative approach. Not some stupid bash, flames or anything okay? those are not welcome because they hurt my feelings ;_;


	7. Chapter 7

"_Look at that bloody git Malfoy! He's sneering at you again!" said Ron in annoyance. _

_He merely shrugged and continued walking down the hall, ignoring the irritating exchange of glares between his best mate and Malfoy. _

"_Hey Potter! Off to screw things up again with your saintly powers?" The blonde teased. _

"_Sod off, Malfoy." Said Harry calmly. "Let's go."_

_The two nodded and followed their friend. _

"_Harry, don't take this the wrong way but it seems to me that Draco is acting like a kid teasing his crush." Hermione giggled, though the blonde still annoyed her to no end. _

"_Oh shut up, Hermione." The raven-haired boy replied, rolling his eyes as a small smile tugged his lips._

oOo

Harry stirred awake only to find himself safely tucked in bed with a new change of clothes. He sat right up and glanced around the familiar room looking for a certain blonde. Much to his dismay, the older lad was nowhere to be found. His lips slightly pouted in disappointment.

His mood claimed to be much lighter than it had ever been before. Upon recalling the recent events, he remembered that Astoria Greengrass is permanently out of their lives after facing the wrath of an angered Draco (which by the way was beyond scary) though, behind the light side of the events was the memory of being tormented by his past with the Dursleys. Nothing but pain and fear was present in that house. Remembering it again sent shivers down his spine but the thought of being in Draco's presence was comforting enough to calm him.

He was staring into space when the door suddenly opened, he turned to see whom the intruder was and was glad to see the person he wanted to see the most. "Draco!"

Harry practically bounced off the bed and pounced on Draco in delight.

"Woah!" the blonde exclaimed, startled by the suddenness of the child. He caught the child and easily cradled him.

Harry snuggled his head on his shoulder and purred lightly upon feeling the presence of his Draco.

"You seem happy, little one." The blonde chuckled, stroking the child's hair. He nuzzled his nose on Harry's soft hair, inhaling the sweet scent of the young lad.

"Yeah... you're here now so I'm very happy!" Harry beamed, "I love you!"

Draco smiled lovingly at him. "I love you too, my little kitten."

Harry meowed earning a chuckle from the blonde followed by a short tickling session. Some squeals and laughs later, the two settled themselves down in a cuddle. Harry's head rested on the older lad's shoulder, while Draco's arms wrapped around his waist.

With a sigh, Draco started, "I'm sorry." He said, tightening his grip around the child.

Harry felt his guardian tense behind him, he didn't know why Draco was apologizing to him; the man did nothing wrong so why apologize?

Sensing the child's confusion, he continued, "I shouldn't have hired Astoria to teach you... it's my fault that you had to go through pain again. I'm really sorry, little one, I promise I will never let anything happen to you ever again." He stated sincerely.

Harry looked up to see the man's sorrowful gaze directed at him, he truly was sorry, he thought as he turned to meet Draco's gaze.

"Please don't say sorry, it's not your fault."

"But—"

He was stopped by the sudden kiss on the lips Harry bestowed upon him; his hand automatically went on the back of Harry's head and gave a push to deepen their kiss.

It did not take long in their kiss for Draco to realize what is happening. The little minx was distracting him from what he was saying! The blonde grinned in their kiss before giving Harry a light push to part their lips; the child mewled in protest but was contented when the older lad pressed their foreheads together.

"I'll forgive you for distracting me you little slytherin, but you have to answer my question," he said softly, staring into the child's beautiful orbs whose attention was solely focused on him as he continued, "Why didn't you tell me that Greengrass was hurting you? I am a bit disappointed that you didn't run to me immediately."

"I was scared that you were going to throw me away." He answered honestly. "I couldn't bear the thought of being hated by you so I decided to keep it to myself.

I would rather endure the pain she was giving me than be thrown away and hated by you."

Draco's heart throbbed painfully. "Beloved, did you have so little trust in me? Had I not shown you how dearly I hold you in my heart?"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head, "I do trust you..."

"And do you know how much I love you?" the blonde replied, cupping Harry's cheek with his hand. A smile tugged on his lips when Harry leaned lightly on his hand. "When I found you in that alley, I felt the need to take you in my arms and care for you as I am doing right now, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you cold and alone in that place for I felt something special about you, I was drawn to you by some unseen force and nothing can make me regret the decision to take care of you, my angel. You are beautiful and a bit cheeky but nonetheless, very loveable that I couldn't help but fall for your charm. Harry, I will never throw you away nor will I ever hate you. I love you and that could not be changed by anything."

Harry felt the sincerity of Draco's words. "I'm sorry and I love you too." He replied with equal sincerity. "Next time, I will be sure to tell you as soon as I can."

"There will be no next time, little one. I will allow no such thing." Draco said, determined to keep his words. No harm will find its way to his Harry as long as he lived, heck, even if he's not breathing anymore and has completely lost his body, he would still protect Harry.

oOo

_**Yesterday...**_

_Draco was certain that he's currently staring into Harry Potter's eyes. There was no doubt about that, seeing the familiar glint and deepness that resided inside those emerald eyes. _

_The main question was why?_

_Why is Harry Potter with him in a form a child, holding his hand whilst gazing at him with such familiarity?_

"_Potter..." he managed to mutter. Their close distance allowed Harry to hear him. _

"_Yes, Draco." _

"_Why?" he asked, as he stood up. _

_Despite the vagueness of the question, the Gryffindor knew exactly what he was referring to. "I don't know." He answered regretfully, still kneeling on the floor._

_Betrayal replaced the confusion on Draco's eyes upon processing the scene. Harry noticed the flash of anger that crept its way on the blonde's handsome features. _

"_Draco?" he said worriedly._

"_Is this another one of your miserable attempts to humiliate me?" came the harsh reply from the slytherin. _

"_No! Why would you think that? Please, calm down!"_

"_No, Potter! I can't believe you would stoop this low! Toying with my feelings..." _

"_Just hear me out!" he exclaimed desperately, trying to gain the upper hand of their spiteful conversation. _

"_No!" Honestly, he didn't really want to hear excuses from Harry. His heart had been crushed and his pride shattered. He can't help but think that Harry sodding Potter played him. _

"_What, are you going to tell your Gryffindork buddies that you managed to play Draco Malfoy with your little hands? Or are you trying to amuse people by doing this? Because I'm not laughing, Potter!" he spat angrily causing Harry to flinch and tremble at the intensity of his voice._

_That was not what he intended to do at all. He himself never knew that he was Harry Potter. That is, until now. His memories of spending time with Draco still remained within him and he's already irrevocably in love with Draco Malfoy. His heart ached painfully at the hurt in Draco's words, despite gaining back his memories his fear of being hated and thrown away still remained._

_His eyes flowing with tears, he replied with a trembling voice, "No, Draco that's not it... I—I lo-" _

_Harry's words were cut by the blonde, "Get out. Get out before.." he paused, trying to find the right words, but none came. "Just leave." He spat bitterly, turning to leave the room in quick steps._

_Just then, Harry stood up quickly and ran after the blonde, catching a handful of Draco's coat. "No! please don't leave me!" he pleaded, tightening his grip. _

_Draco's emotions were in turmoil at the moment but one thing was certain, it still hurt to see the child he cared for crying. He almost gave himself away to the younger lad's pleas but his anger was enough to stop him from picking up the child and cooing him like he always does. Instead, he grabbed Harry's hands and pushed it away from his coat. _

"_I hate you." Said the slytherin before striding out of the room. _

_Harry's heart sunk to his stomach. A numbing sensation engulfed his whole being as tears continued to flow from his eyes. Shocked, scared, tired and utterly heart broken, his mind tried desperately to find a way to reverse what happened. _

"_WAIT!" he screamed, successfully stopping the elder man. Harry used what remained of his rapidly decreasing strength to get up to his feet and walk towards Draco. _

_The man turned to see him and revealed tear-stained cheeks, he too was feeling hurt and heart broken and tears seemed to have escaped without his permission. _

_Their grief-stricken gazes met for a brief moment before Harry muttered a spell he was desperate enough to use on both of them. _

"_Obliviate."_

* * *

><p><em>Hello! so if you guys remember, I mentioned in one of the previous chapters that I would be updating regularly every sunday but as you can see I miserably failed to comply, so I decided that instead of every Sunday, I would be <strong><span>updating once a week<span> **__in any day as I please to give my self time to finish a chapter without hurrying to meet a deadline. _

**Uh oh... I think I just dug a grave for myself =)) however will I reveal to Draco that Harry is indeed Harry Potter when he's bound to feel betrayed? **

Oh I keed, everything is well planned and I'm looking forward to publishing the chapter where they will finally be together as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! hehehehe :D

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! ahahaha. **

**Special thanks to _Never-ending Magic_ **for the very lovely review :) You made me really happy and thanks to you this chapter came as fast as possible! Also, your statement, "I don't think that anything could ever be possible between them" challenged me to prove to you that they have _everything _in common that's why they are perfect for each other :) please stay tuned for more chapters and I'll prove to you that they are meant for each other! :D please look forward to it! Thank you for giving me something to motivate myself to write even better :3

**Oh and to _nyan-sensei_, **the name of the user name of the artist whom I presume who did the art work is _**Kagamine234, **_here's a link to his/her zerochan profile: http(colon)(slash)(slash)www(dot)zerochan(dot)net(slash)user(slash)kagamine234


	8. Chapter 8

_Hoorah an update. _

_**I don't own the Harry Potter series and any of its official characters. All the copyright belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling. **_

oOo

Pained and humiliated, Astoria Greengrass apparated herself away from the Malfoy manor with no fixed destination in mind. All that mattered to her at the moment was to get away as far as possible incase the enraged Malfoy decided to come after her and end his fury with her gruesome death.

Everything was Harry's fault! If that kid didn't exist she and Draco would be very happy together right now and she would be living in the Malfoy Manor with more riches than she could ever attain in her life. Harry needed to disappear from the face of this planet one way or another and she decided that she would stop at nothing to accomplish her revenge on the boy.

Astoria landed in a dense, dark forest. She had never been here before, how on earth was she able to apparate here? She wondered to herself. The woman stumbled to a nearby tree as she felt the pain of her wounds, which she ignored a while ago. Her whole body was covered in gashes, some are deep and long and some were short and shallow, nevertheless, it still hurt like hell and she was covered in her own blood. The spell used on her was beyond her and knowing Draco, it was probably taught to him by his father.

"Fuck this! Where the bloody hell am I!" she screamed out loud, though there was no one there to hear. She tried apparating once more but she had no strength left to leave the place so instead, she fell on her bum to the ground.

"I brought you here." Someone said, startling her.

The woman squealed and tried to scramble away from where she sat but it was too late. The stranger grabbed her shoulder, preventing her from moving away or standing up.

"What do you want?" she asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"You." The stranger replied. Judging from the size of its hand and the deepness of its voice, Astoria knew that it was a man.

"..."

"You loathe Harry Potter too." The man said when she didn't reply.

Not bothering to turn and look at the man, she answered: "I haven't even met him."

"How wrong you are."

The man released his grip on Astoria's shoulder, causing the woman to sigh in relief. "Stand, my dear." He commanded, moving in front of her and offering a hand to help.

Astoria hesitated at first, but took it anyway as it pained her to try and stand. The man, whom she saw was blonde, gently pushed her to the tree behind her so she can support herself.

"Malfoy was with a child, was he not?"

She nodded, trying to study more of the man's features, but other than him being blonde, 3 feet taller than her, and having a great built she didn't see anything more as it was very dark and she could barely see ahead of her.

"That child, my dear, is Harry Potter."

"No way.." came the immediate reply as her eyes widened. A sudden surge of anger coursed through her body as ill thoughts came into her mind. "Harry Potter deliberately turned himself to a child to get Draco's money!"

'_Foolish woman.' _The man snickered. He decided to go along, as he found no need to fully explain the circumstances. It was enough that the woman loathed his enemy. "Exactly." He said, putting on a serious façade when in fact he was feeling rather amused with the woman's shallowness. "I seek revenge and I know you do too so I pursued you. You see, Harry Potter ruined my life and took everything away from me, just like what he did to you. I am here to offer you a deal: you help me get rid of Potter by doing as I say so we can get our revenge on him, after he's gone, you can have Malfoy all to yourself with no hindrance. So, would you accept?"

"Yes."

"Good, now let us make the unbreakable vow to ensure that you would not betray me."

"I wouldn't..." she gasped.

"Just making sure, dearest. You won't die if you don't break it so do not be scared."

"But.."

"Hush. Now, give me your hand." _Fool._

...

"The deal has been made and the vow has been said, you shall come with me to my house so we can treat your wounds. Don't look scared, here take my hand and we'll apparate together."

"I'm Astoria."

"I know."

oOo

7 days had past ever since the incident with Astoria. Things were going very smoothly in the Malfoy Manor, Draco and Harry got along very well and it seemed as though they became closer and more open to each other.

2 days after the incident, Luna Lovegood surprised them with her presence in the Manor. She played with Harry and learned what happened. The crazed-Ravenclaw offered herself to be her friend's tutor. Draco was very reluctant at first, because of the incident but Harry convinced him that Luna is nice and can be trusted, thus the days of having Loony Lovegood come to their house everyday to tutor Harry began. At the first day, Harry barely learned anything because he was able to convince Luna using his new skill—the puppy-dog eyes-to play with him. Draco just laughed and shook his head when Luna told him about it. They joked about Harry being able to manipulate people around him by simply doing that and even though they were just kidding, Draco felt worried that it might really happen.

Draco tried asking Luna for any information about Harry's past since she claimed before that she knew Harry from before. But whenever he raised the topic about it, Luna would change it or just pretend to not notice his questions. Draco stopped asking eventually but he hasn't given up yet.

Fun days came after another and somehow, for the first time they felt really close and happy... until today came when everything was bound to change.

And none of them was mentally or emotionally prepared for the heartache that nears...

oOo

"No!" Harry screeched as he violently pushed Draco away. 

The blonde stared at him, eyes wide in surprise. Harry just pushed him away when he tried to kiss him like he always does. His heart throbbed painfully, he felt rejected.

"Why?" he asked incredulously.

The boy looked away, biting his lip as if he was holding back what he wanted to say. He just shook his head and ran away to Merlin knows where.

Draco stood dumbfounded and hurt by the young lad. He found himself asking why again, but of course he wouldn't be able to answer himself. Feeling rejected, he went back to his study to finish his work.

Meanwhile...

Harry Potter ran to the second floor of the manor and sat on the balcony in his room. Why did he do that? What happened to him? He cried as the recalled the hurt look on Draco's face. He certainly didn't mean that at all. But something in his mind nagged him to stop doing it because it was wrong. Though he countered to himself that it wasn't, he was just trying to convey his feelings to Draco. But then again a child kissing an adult seemed wrong now. For some reason he understood that, but still the fact that he wouldn't be able to kiss Draco anymore without thinking that it is morally wrong hurt him even more than being tortured by Astoria.

Also, by the way he pushed Draco earlier, it would not be a surprise that the blonde was mad at him, who wouldn't be? After getting shoved away like that when all you wanted was to kiss the other to show him that he loves him. Now that he realized the extent of damage he has done by rejecting Draco, he fell even more depressed than he was already feeling.

His tears fell continuously as the image of Draco's hurt face replayed on his mind over and over again. He regretted it terribly but he knows that he couldn't do anything about it anymore. The man will never _EVER_ kiss him again, and it was all his fault.

...

He wasn't mad. He was just irritated that his kiss had been rejected for no apparent reason whatsoever. They've done it so many times before so stopping now would be really weird.

Draco played at the idea that something was bothering Harry again, but determining what it is would prove to be difficult seeing that everything has been going perfectly well ever since he kicked Astoria out of their lives 7 days ago.

"Stop acting like a child Draco!" he scolded himself out loud, "You should damn well worry more about Harry than yourself! Go to him!"

He sighed before standing up from his chair and leaving to find Harry.

Several minutes later, he found Harry asleep inside the closet in their room. It seemed like the child had cried himself to sleep and Draco could only imagine how scared Harry felt when he thought that he was mad at him. He bit his lower lip in annoyance, directed to himself. He reached out for the boy and carried him out on the closet then placed him on their bed.

Harry stirred awake at the sensation of being carried. He felt someone stroking his hair gently. He didn't want the hand to stop but he had to open his eyes eventually, so he did it now. In front of him was a very worried looking Draco. His heart sunk to his stomach when he remembered what he did. He tried to bury his face on the pillow but Draco stopped him by pulling him up in a sitting position.

"Hey there little one." He smiled.

Harry was obviously trying to look at anywhere but him. His grip on the boy's arm became tighter, causing the boy's attention to shift to him.

"Stop running away from things, Harry!" he exclaimed, his temper reaching its end.

Harry flinched at the intensity of the blonde's voice. He wanted to cry and run away but he decided to consider what Draco said, so he bit his lower lip and started, "I'm sorry."

The blonde shook his head. Harry didn't know the reason why he felt so confused. "That is not what I want to hear. What I want to hear is why you rejected me earlier, did I do you wrong or something?"

"No. I'm sorry, but at that moment if felt so wrong to kiss you Draco." Harry said, holding back his sobs.

Hurt flashed in Draco's eyes once again. "Why?"

"It just seemed wrong. You are an adult and I am a child. I know I was the one who started the kissing so I'm sorry that I'm rejecting the kisses now." Tears threatened to fall from his gleaming emerald eyes.

"Harry, it's only wrong if I feel _romantic_ love towards you. What I feel for you right now is what you call _fatherly _love. I see nothing wrong with our way of showing our affection." Draco stated calmly, though his heart was throbbing in pain. He didn't want Harry to refuse his love.

"But I've never seen a father kissing their child before." Harry argued, tears forming on his eyes.

Draco noticed the tears and wiped it away with his thumb before it fell on Harry's cheeks. He understands the younger lad's point but his stubborn side won't give way. He loved Harry and he wanted him to know that and kissing was the best way for him to convey it. There was no malice behind their kiss after all. He only wanted to express his love, and that love happened to be a fatherly one. But if that way of showing affection was hurting Harry, then it's time for him to be an adult and give way for his loved one.

"Fine, I understand." He sighed, closing his eyes as tears also threatened to form in them. "I will not kiss you again."

Harry felt like someone had thrust a flaming sword in his chest, hitting his heart directly. He was the one who wanted this and Draco was just being considerate of him again. He can only nod in response because if he tried to speak, only sobs will come out of his trembling lips.

Both of them felt hurt and they were aware of each other's pain, but decided to ignore it because they know that delving deeper into the subject would cause a lot more pain and damage. Yes, it would be hard not to show affection the way they used to but they will eventually get used to the change.

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered. Draco didn't hear it though.

Their eyes met again and only then they saw the full extent of how sorrowful each other was. Draco tried his best to manage a smile. He almost brought his lips on Harry's forehead but fortunately he was able to restrain himself. He wanted to at least kiss the boy's forehead but instead, he settled with ruffling Harry's unruly hair.

The blonde left the bed where Harry was and headed for the door. He paused inches away from the door before he spoke,

"I'll tell the house elves to bring your dinner here if you like. And also, I will have Silya stay with you until you fall asleep tonight." He said so without even facing the boy. He didn't want the child to see his pathetic expression.

"Goodnight." He said, before completely leaving the room. He shut the door behind him with so much reluctance and went to his room. Ever since Harry arrived in his house, they've slept on the guest room he originally designated Harry to sleep in. Somehow it became_** their**_ bedroom but now it has reverted back to Harry's room.

For the two of them, something had permanently changed between them and it will never be the same again. Everything happened in a flash. That's how it has been for him and Harry; things turn in a dangerous way even before they realize it and it is quite hard to bear the pain.

...

After the door clicked shut, Harry released the sobs and tears he was holding back. He brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them clean of tears but miserably failed to do so seeing that the tears just wouldn't stop.

What has he done? He managed to hurt Draco again and this time it was intentional. He still wanted Draco to sleep with him; he didn't even say that he hated sharing a bed with the blonde yet Draco assumed that he didn't want to anymore. Or maybe he just didn't want to anymore because he was mad at Harry's shallowness at everything and he never wants to sleep with him again.

He screamed loudly, not caring if anyone heard his heart breaking screams. It felt like he lost Draco from his unreasonableness. He slept, knowing that things would never be the same between them again.

Unbeknownst to them, they kept repeating the word '_**Again.**_' Even though it was the first time they actually argued and hurt each other—minus the one they can't remember because Harry obliviated them.— But somehow, deep inside, they still remembered the pain and the sorrow they both felt at that time.

(AN: If I were you, I'd read the author's note before closing this tab.)

oOo

_**The most important author's note I will ever post:**_

_So there you go. No more kissing between them. The kissing is over, but the story goes on. _

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a lovely review or a constructive criticism. _

_Also, don't ask about Moony right now, he's somewhere I don't know. _

_Good day._

_Oh and here's a __**lovely spoiler**__: Harry __**or**__ Draco will die. Look forward to finding out whom. But keep in mind that this fanfiction is __**NOT**__ labeled as "Tragedy" so don't end the story by yourself without reading what happens next._

_Yey for the spoiler... : | _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**I don't own the Harry Potter series and any of its official characters. All the copyright belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**_

**_From here on out, the story will follow the main plot so I hope you enjoy :) _**(Yey for no more playing around)

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Harry?" Luna asked worriedly. She set down the book she was holding on the coffee table nearby and stood beside Harry's chair.<p>

Harry looked at her sadly before shaking his head in reply.

"Did you have a fight with Draco again?"

No response. Harry just continued to stare outside the window.

The Ravenclaw closed her eyes and took a breath. She perfectly understood the situation; something is indeed very wrong between the two and it's not good for their bond.

"Harry, please tell me what's bothering you. I won't tell Draco, I promise."

Harry looked at her again for a brief moment before turning back to the window.

Luna sat down on the floor next to the chair Harry was sitting on and waited for his reply.

"Draco's mad at me." He muttered blankly, his eyes fixed on the scenery outside the window.

'_No he's not, he's acting exactly the same as you'_ she thought, but didn't say it out loud. Instead, she kept quiet and waited for Harry to continue.

"He's mad at me because I refused to kiss him. Now he doesn't sleep with me anymore and I'm scared that he'll get rid of me once he becomes fed up."

'_His form is of a child's but his mind is matured.' _

"He won't throw you away, Harry. Draco loves you."

"Not anymore. He looked really really hurt when I pushed him away."

"Why did you push him away in the first place?"

Luna took a peek on how Harry was: Fresh tears trickled down his flushed cheeks. He was biting back his sobs by gnawing on his lips.

The blonde stood up, alarmed. She moved in front of the child and then swiftly grabbed Harry's shoulders, startling the young lad.

"Stop that! You're hurting yourself..." She said a little bit louder than she hoped.

"I hurt Draco. I deserve this." He sobbed.

Luna knelt down in front of Harry and locked him in a comforting embrace. She heard him gasp, his body tense.

"You don't deserve this. Both of you don't deserve this. Harry, Draco is as worse as you, please stop hurting yourselves. I do not know the reason why you refused him but I am certain that Draco isn't mad at you for doing that. He seems to blame himself for hurting _you._"

"Me? He didn't hurt me..." replied Harry.

Luna continued stroking Harry's hair and felt the boy relax in her arms. "But that's what he thinks. You have to tell him properly that he did nothing to hurt you. Both of you has to stop sulking or else."

Harry kept quiet as he buried his face on Luna's shoulder and cried.

"I love him.." he murmured.

Luna smiled and hummed in reply.

oOo

"We can't just wait here and do nothing, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "What if Luna was just hallucinating when she said that she saw Harry? I mean, she wouldn't even tell us whom he was with and yet she claims that he's safe! It doesn't make any sense!"

Concern flashed in Hermione's eyes. Her husband was right, it did seem weird that Luna wouldn't tell them anything about Harry's current life. "If he was safe... then he would've taken clothes from his house right? ... last time we checked his clothes were still complete..." she added.

"We must find him ourselves! Do whatever is necessary to find Harry! He must be in trouble for all we know!"

Hermione could only nod in agreement. She missed her best friend terribly and Ron was on the verge of hexing random people to the next century.

"What do you reckon we do, mione'?

"We need Luna to tell us the truth so..." she paused to think. Ron watched her intently.

It didn't take long for the resident genius of Gryffindor to come up with a plan. "We spike her drink with a Veritaserum!"

"Brilliant! Let's go make one now!"

Suddenly, Hermione gasped as she realized a one big problem...

"We need a full lunar phase to make one! That would take too long.." she said dejectedly.

Ron was so close to punching a hole in the wall but he restrained himself, knowing that Hermione would get mad if he destroys their house.

"If we can't make it, then we'll have to find it. But where?"

"Hogwarts." She said.

"Hogwarts?" Ron repeated.

Hermione's lips curved into a smirk. "Let's go."

"To where?"

"To Harry's house!"

"To do what?"

"To get the Marauder's map and Invisibility cloak of course."

Ron seemed to have caught up with his wife's train of thought because he was grinning as brightly as her.

oOo

Harry stood in front of Draco's study and contemplated on his next action. He wanted so bad to make up with Draco but he was afraid that his apology would be rejected.

He wished Moony was there to at least lessen his nervousness but unfortunately, his little friend was with Luna. He seemed to be fascinated with the woman and begged Harry to let him come with the woman. So for days now, Moony has been living with the blonde. He sighed, feeling both alone and nervous.

As he thought of Luna, their earlier conversation played in his mind,

"_You must talk to Draco, Harry. That's the only way for the both of you to feel better again. He wouldn't come to you first because he is afraid that he might hurt you again; you are more courageous than Draco so it's best that you approach him first to ensure that you are willing." _

"_But what if—" _

"_No buts and what ifs. If you keep thinking like that, you will never be able to conquer your fears. You will never amount to anything. Harry James Potter, life is about taking risks to achieve happiness. You want to be happy with Draco right?" _

_Harry nodded. _

"_Then do your best to make sure that you get the result you want." _

Harry felt motivated and decided to do it and get it over with so he can be with Draco again; he reached out for the doorknob when the door suddenly clicked open.

Draco wasn't looking down so he missed Harry and bumped into him. Harry fell on the floor, exclaiming "Ouch!" as his bum hit the floor quite hard.

Draco looked horrified when he saw Harry knocked down on the floor because of him. He immediately scooped Harry off the floor and cradled him.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, his voice trembled ever so slightly. "Are you alright? Do you have any bumps? Injuries?" he asked, as he scanned Harry's small form in his arms.

Harry was too surprised to speak so he just simply shook his head. He stared at Draco and opened his mouth to speak—but the words were caught in his throat.

Hurt was evident in Draco's eyes and it crushed Harry's heart.

The blonde forced a smile and kneeled to set Harry down. "Sorry." He said again before turning his back to leave.

Harry was left there alone and broken. Draco didn't love him anymore and it was all his fault. He just had to be selfish and destroy their relationship.

oOo

Draco paced to his room and locked the door shut before collapsing on his bed.

_Idiot. _He said to himself.

He was determined to apologize to Harry before he went out of his study but he was caught off guard when he suddenly bumped into Harry, causing the younger lad to fall on the floor._ 'I hurt him again.' _He immediately thought.

He really wanted to fix things between them but he chickened out almost right after he decided to do so. What a wimp he was.

He lay on his bed in silence, staring at the green canopy. The color reminded him of Harry's beautiful eyes, then a sudden wave of pain shot through his entire being.

What's happening to him? Ever since Harry entered his life he seemed to have changed quite a lot. Draco Malfoy would never stress over apologizing to anyone, heck he doesn't even apologize to anyone! Yet Harry became an exception. His presence had so much familiarity that he trusted the kid so easily and that has never happened before.

A pang of longing hit him. He buried his face on his pillow and eventually fell asleep.

oOo

"Tell me, what exactly happened to Harry Potter?" Astoria asked as she sat down on the chair facing the desk where the blonde was currently sitting.

His lips curved into a triumphant smirk, causing Astoria's heart to flutter. Merlin the man was good looking. His blonde hair reached his shoulders and his honey-colored gaze was bloody sexy. Not better than Draco though, she noted.

"It was all an accident. I made a poison that was supposed to kill him with one drop but unfortunately it didn't. When I spiked his drink with a full vial of the poison, it seemed to have reacted with certain ingredients and altered the structure of the poison causing it to shrink the body of the drinker. My poison was designed to crush Potter's bones and organs from the inside within a matter of hours and kill him, but due to the mixture of other ingredients it changed the effects. It shrunk him down and turned him into a child once again." He said, leaving out the part where Harry's mind was also reverted back to being a child's. He found Astoria's stupidity quite amusing so he decided to stick with her idea that Harry was manipulating Draco with his little hands.

"And then he took advantage of that and sought Draco's pity." Astoria continued as though she knows everything.

The blonde stifled a chuckle that was threatening to come out. Gods this bitch is dumb.

"What did he do to you? I mean, why are you so keen on getting revenge?"

Astoria shivered when the man's expression darkened. His eyes gleamed with anger. "He ruined my life. That bloody Auror Potter threw me in Azkaban. I lost everything, my house, my money, my lover... He took them all away from me and now I will take everything away from him."

"Why were thrown in Azkaban in the first place?"

The man shifted his gaze to Astoria, his expression softened. "You can live your life not knowing what I did." He smiled, though it was a sinister one.

Astoria gulped before continuing, "A hint?"

The man snorted, locking his gaze with Astoria's. "I was a Potion Master. I create cures and antidotes... let's just say that I needed a few..._ human_ _specimens_ to see if my potions worked. Unfortunately it doesn't always..." he smirked, sending shivers down the woman's spine.

"Oh." Was all Astoria could reply. She imagined the blonde in his lab, working on some potions with people chained on the wall, being forced to drink a potentially lethal potion against their will. She swore to make sure that she stays on his good side.

"Are you scared of me now?" he purred.

All Astoria could do was shake her head.

oOo

"Should we be doing this?" Ron asked worriedly, scanning the area for people.

"If you don't hush then you should just leave. We're lucky enough that Professor McGonagall allowed us in without questioning us. If we raise suspicion then we would never be allowed to access Hogwarts freely." Hermione hissed as she scrambled for the Veritaserum, which she was sure that is placed on Slughorn's potion cabinet.

"But Herm—" he paused as Hermione glared daggers at him.

"This is for Harry," she growled.

Ron kept quiet for the whole time Hermione searched the Veritaserum. She eventually found but she had to tear down and re-cast several protection charms that Slughorn placed on the vials.

Hermione held out the potion for them to see more clearly. They turned to each other to see such bright grins.

They both hurriedly left Hogwarts, saying goodbye to the head mistress to not raise suspicions and went on their way back to Harry's house.

oOo

"_I want to go back to Harry." _

Luna smiled serenely and continued stroking his fur. "I was about to tell you the same. Harry needs you, he's having a fight with Draco right now."

"_Fight? About what?" _

"Lover's quarrel." Luna giggled.

"_What's that?" _

"A lover's quarrel is when two people who love each other argue over a certain subject and later they will make up and everything in the world, or in their world would be right again." She replied, smiling fondly.

Moony chuckled on her lap.

"_Does Draco already know about what you told me about Harry?" _

"No, not yet."

"_Are you ever going to tell him?" _

"Yes." She said, "I actually have a plan."

"_I like that smile, Luna. It's so devious."_

Luna laughed before continuing, "Would you help me accomplish it?"

Moony nodded enthusiastically. "_But Luna, why don't you just tell him outright that Harry is THE Harry Potter?" _

"I can't do that," she answered, shaking her head "He's going to think that Harry's playing with him. We need to let him figure it out himself and see that Harry really has no idea who he really is. We don't want him to feel betrayed, that would gravely hurt both of them, especially Harry."

"_I don't want Harry to get hurt." _

"Me either. But before we help Draco find out Harry's identity, we first need to let them sort out their lover's quarrel."

"_How long will that take?"_

Luna beamed. "Knowing Harry, it might be over in a day or two. Plus, Draco has been madly in love with him for years now whether he knows it or not, so I'm positive that they will sort it out soon and once that's done, our plan begins."

"_Your looks deceived me, Luna." _

The blonde laughed in response.

* * *

><p>And that's that. Thank you so much to those who reviewed: <em><strong>EtherealTryst, Rebecca Calzone.<strong>_

It's always nice to know that your story is appreciated even if it's just a few people who does :D thanks, you guys keep me motivated.

Lots of love to _**mochiusagi, RocklifeDude, ObsessiveReader1223, safa56bmc. **_I always enjoy reading your reviews :D

**_Please review :)_**


End file.
